Two Lives One Destiny
by musicismyhero
Summary: What if Harry Potter had a sister that lived in America? What would happen if they met during their first year? What kind of chaos will happen?
1. Chapter 1

**I thought I would try my hand at Harry Potter Fanfiction and this is a trial chapter so tell me if I should continue or not! My charter maybe a bit marysue and the story follows the book. If you don't like it then don't read it. Sadly I only own what is mine. ~Enjoy~**

* * *

><p>Light brown eyes stared at a letter that had been sent to her from no one it seemed. She looked up at her best friend in this orphanage, Dawn Mage. "Go on Rose open it", Dawn smiled encouragingly at her friend. Rose looked down at the letter in front of her:<p>

_Miss. R Potter_

_Room 6_

_Brooks Mill _

_Burnet, TX USA_

Rose grinned and opened the flap and pulled out the letter that was in it.

**HOGWARS SCHOOL **_**of **_**WITCHCRAFT **_**and**_** WIZARDRY**

_**Headmaster: Albus Dumbledore**_

_(Order of Merlin First Class, Grand Sorc. Chf. Worlock, Supreme Mugwump, International Confide of Wizards)_

Rose finished reading the letter before handing it to her friend. Rose chewed on her bottom lip waiting for her friend to finish reading. It was nerve raking to wait to see if the one person who cared for you reject you or not. Rose didn't want to think of Dawn reject from something like this but a small voice in the back of her mind was calling her a freak and she did her best to push it away but it came right back. Dawn looked up at Rose with wide eyes and her mouth wide open. Rose's heart sped up as she began to think that Dawn wouldn't want to be her friend anymore since Dawn was her only friend that had. "This is so cool! You can do magic, I'm so freakin jealous," Dawn grinned. Rose's heart slowed back down to its normal pace.

"You don't hate me," Rose questioned as her red hair fell into her face. Dawn frowned at that sentence before shaking her strawberry blonde hair and grabbed Rose's shoulders. Dawn's hazel eyes looked into the light brown ones of Rose before speaking, "Nothing in this world would ever make me hate you, but you better write me every day and tell me how you do magic," Dawn grinned before letting Rose's shoulders go. Rose grinned and threw her arms around Dawn. "Thank you so much for being my friend," Rose whispered.

"Such a touching moment," a soft voice came from behind them. Both girls turned around to find a man with long black hair that seemed greasy and a hooked nose. He had a white button up shirt with the sleeves rolled up to his elbows and black slacks. Rose couldn't hope but notice how pale he seemed to be. His voice seemed to draw them both in but Dawn wrinkled her nose at his appearance making Rose giggle. Rose felt her face heat up from embarrassment but she couldn't stop herself from giggling.

"Who are you," Dawn demanded trying to not laugh her friend who was fail miserably at not laughing.

"I am Severus Snap. The Potion Master at Miss. Potter's new school," he sneered at the name Potter, "I'm here to help her get her things at tell her how to get to school next week."

Rose had managed to stop laughing when he started to talk. She was curious as to why he sneered at her last name but she wasn't one to pry into other people's personal life.

"So when do we leave," Rose shyly asked. Rose tended to by shy around people she didn't know but sometimes she opened right up but sadly this wasn't one of those times.

"Right now would be adequate wouldn't you say," there was a flicker at the corner of his lips as he said this. Rose noticed the flicker and curiosity almost got the better of her but she caught herself before being rude.

"Then lead the way Professor," Rose flicked her eyes up from the ground she started to stare at. Severus made a dramatic turn that sent Dawn into a fit of giggles. Rose shook her head at her friend before following her Professor out of the room. She followed down a few streets before stopping in front of a rundown computer store that had a picture of a wizard that seemed to be following to pieces. They walked in and on the other side was an ally way full of witches and wizards. Rose's eyes lit up and she had a huge grin on her face as she followed Professor Snap to the Gringgot's get the money she needed.

"We are here to go to the Evan safe," Severus said handing the key to the goblins. Rose didn't say anything though she wanted to know why they ran the bank but figured she would figure it out later. The goblin watch she found out his name was Zimbo. They climbed onto a cart and took off. The wind made her eyes watery but she loved the feeling of the rush that it gave her as they stopped in front of her safe. Severus told them how much money takes out to tide her over for the year. She let him lead her to all the stores she needed to get things she needed for school. She bought extra books to read in her spare time making Severus smirk though she couldn't see it because half of them where on potions. Her familiar was a black owl with amber eyes, who she named Nova. Severus dropped her back at the orphanage without a good bye. Rose ran to the room she shared with Dawn since she had come back to the orphanage after the family that had adopted her first had been killed...

* * *

><p><strong>Who should she meet on the train because I was thinking the twins... I Heart Reviews!<strong>


	2. Chapter 2

**Well getting a review made me want to update sooner so heres a chapter for lillyshak for reviewing!**

* * *

><p>Rose soon found herself good-bye to her best friend with tears in both their eyes. "Don't cry Dawn, I promised to write you every day," Rose sniffled pulling her friend into a hug.<p>

"I know but I have to go most of the year without you or at least till Christmas," Dawn mumbled into Platform 9 and 3/4. With a pop Rose was left alone with people rushing everywhere. Rose laughed because Dawn's breath was tickling her neck. Severus cleared his throat when he entered the room. Both girls separated and wiped their tears away before facing the man who was going to take Rose away for the school year.

"We need to be going Miss. Potter," Severus held out his hand as he apperated them to Rose looked at her surroundings a noticed people coming and going through a wall. _Magic is outstanding _Rose thought with a smile before struggling to get her thing on to the red train that red Hogwarts Express. Rose moved her bangs showing her lighting bolt scar. She wasn't sure how she got but she does know that it had something to do with a blinding green light. Rose rested her head on the window and stared outside watching people sat bye to the family. Rose felt at tightness in her chest at the thought of people actually having a family because she had been left alone with no one there for her till Dawn came and saved her from the darkness that was consuming her. Rose looked up when she heard the door opening and stood three people. Two red heads that she assumed where twins because they looked so much alike and an African with dread locks standing in the door way. They gasped looking at her forehead. Rose became self-conscious and moved her bangs to cover up her scar.

"Blimy they're both here," one of the red heads breathed out. Rose gave him a curious look wondering what he meant by that.

"You're Rose Potter right," the African asked her. Rose nodded wondering how they knew who she was.

"I'm Lee Jordan and the two dunder heads are Fred and George Weasley and we were wondering if we could sit with you," he asked looking at her face and not her scar.

"Well it seems I'm not fat enough to take up all this space yet so I guess I can share with you for the time being," Rose shrugged looking at the window with a touch of pink dusting her cheeks. The three smiled before sitting down. Fred or who thinks is Fred sat beside her while George and Lee sat across from them.

"Well looks we may have a new partner in crime," Fred or who she deemed was Fred wrapped his arms around her shoulders.

"Depends on what kind a scheme you have set for that crime," Rose smirked at them. She felt better around these three and it seemed to be one of those rare occasions where she can open up right away.

"Looks like we got ourselves-

A planner now," the twins stated.

"Maybe this year our pranks will out due our previous years," Lee grinned. Rose opened her mouth to say something but was interrupted by the door opening. Another slightly older red head walked in and glared at the other three in the room.

"I hope you're not corrupting this poor first years mind with your and schemes," he replied in a neutral voice.

"We finally found a-

first year that didn't-

need us to corrupt-

her poor mind," the twins replied getting Rose a headache at how they talk for each other.

"Great. Just what we need, another prankster," the boy left shaking his head. Rose looked at the twins with confuse on her face.

"That was one of our older brothers," Fred told her.

"His name is Percy and he's a tad boring and he is a stickler for the rules so stay away from him when you're up to no good," Lee told her.

The door opened again but a smiling with a dimple opened the door with a cart behind her. "Anything off the cart, dears?" Rose noticed that the three looked at the cart wanting the sweets off it so Rose pulled out a Galleon and hand it to her.

"Pick what you want I have more money if we need it," Rose shrugged as the three boys squeezed her in a hug before going to the cart and grabbing all the candy that they wanted. Rose ended up having to hand over some money but it didn't bother her very much. Rose smiled at her friends as they ate the candy that they had picked.

"We owe you," George said before stuffing his face with a chocolate frog.

"You don't owe me because what are friends for," Rose smiled as they went to squeeze her in a hug. "Can't...Can't...Breath," Rose managed to get out making the boys let her go and give her a sheepish smile. Rose smiled and grabbed a Licorice wand.

The compartment door opened again and a round-face boy stood in the door way looking upset. "Have you guys seen a toad at all," he asked.

"I'm sorry but no. I'll make sure to tell you if we do," Rose felt sorry for the boy. She wasn't very fond of toads or frogs for that matter but she couldn't image losing Nova.

"Thanks," the boy left to go ask if anyone see his toad.

"I'm not sure why he's trying so hard to find a toad," George said once the door was closed again.

"It's important to him so someone who is important to him may have given it to him as a present," Rose shrugged and she grabbed a chocolate frog. She relished biting off its head and chewed at slowly enjoying the taste of the creamy sweetness that's was in her mouth. Rose sighed as she finished of the toad.

"I'll take it as you don't get sweets very often," Fred grinned at her.

"The only time I do is my birthday but no one but Dawn remembers it and she lucky to get me anything so I cherish whatever I from her and when I have sweets," Rose replied. She heard a collective gasp around her and gave them all a confused look.

"We are going to change that now that you're our friend," Lee told her. rose smiled and hugged all three of them.

"Thank you so much," Rose whispered.

"Well we should go change into our robes," George sighed as they all grabbed their robes and left to go change.

Rose bumped into a boy with platinum blond hair and grey eyes. She watched as his eyes narrowed before yelling at her. "Watch was you going you dunder head," he spat out.

"I do but apparently you can't," Rose growled out and she got herself up from the floor. The boy moved closer to whisper something to her but she turned around and left him standing. The boy closed his jaw and turned and left when he found out he was staring at her.

* * *

><p><strong>I think I'm going to have Rose be friends with Draco. What do you think? Please take a moment of your time and review. I heart Reviews<strong>


	3. Chapter 3

**I'm slightly discourged by the lack of reviews I'm getting :( Enjoy~**

* * *

><p>A voice echoed through the train: "We will be reaching Hogwarts in five minutes' time. Please leave your luggage on the train; it will be taken to the school separately." Rose grinned but anyone could tell she was nervous.<p>

"Don't worry little Rose you'll still have us no matter what house you end up," Fred put his arm around her shoulder.

"Even if it's our most hated house, Slytherin," George agreed with his twin.

"I doubt you'll end up there, Ravenclaw or Gryffindor for sure," Lee assured her. They made Rose relax a little but not much. She has only met three people and they were all older than her so she was anxious to meet people in her own year. The slowed down till it finally came to a stop. Rose's nervousness came back as the other three left her behind to fight the crowed of people. A lamp was bobbing over the heads of the students. Rose saw a person who had to be part giant standing in the middle of all the students.

"Firs' years! Firs' years over here! C'mon, follow me- any more fir' years? Mind yer step now! Firs' years follow me!" The man led them down what appeared to be a steep and narrow path. Rose looked to either side of her but saw nothing but darkness on either side. She hopped that it was trees and nothing else as they continued to walk. "Yeh'll get yer firs' sight o' Hogwarts in a sec," the man yelled of his shoulder, "jus' round this bend here." There was a collective as the school came into view. Rose gasped at the sight of the school perched on the side of a mountain overlooking a lake. The towers seemed to touch the stars in the sky making it look as though it came from a fairytale book. "No more'n four in a boat!" Rose got into a boat and was followed by the rude boy she had met on the train and two people who seemed to follow him and a young girl who had stars in her eyes when she looked at him. Her face reminded Rose slightly of a pug. _But that would insult all the pugs out there _Rose thought as she tried to ignore the other three on the boat. "Everyone in? Right then- FORWARD!"

"Oi you're the girl who bumped into on the train," the skinny pointed at her.

"No I thought I was a queen," Rose said sarcastically as she refused to look back.

"Look at me when I'm talking to you," he demanded.

"Why should I? That would mean that I had some level of respect for you which you have yet to earn," Rose watched the school get bigger.

"I'm Malfoy, Draco Malfoy and I demand respect!"

"And I'm Rose Potter and you won't get respect from me unless you earn it," Rose pushed back a strain of her red hair as it fell into her face.

"You're Rose Potter? Prove it show me your scar," Draco demanded. Rose wondered what her scar had to do with anything but complied anyways. "I think we should start over. Hello I'm Draco Malfoy and we should be friends," Draco held his hand for her to shake. She had already given him a chance when they first met but she and Dawn always agree a person deserved a second chance. Rose took his hand and shook it creating a friendship that would later take a toll on her in the years to come.

"Heads down," the man yelled as they came close to the cliff; they all ducked and a curtain of ivy brushed the tops of their heads as they went underneath it. They went into a dark tunnel that seemed to take them under the castle. They stopped in an underground harbor, they all climber out on to the rocks and pebbles. "Oy. You there! Is this your toad?"

"Trevor!" the round-faced boy called out happily holding his hands out his hands. They walked up a flight of stone steps and crowed around the huge, oak front door.

"Everyone here? You there, still got yer toad?" The man asked before raising one of his giant fists to knock on the door three times. The door swung open at once. A tall, black-haired witch in emerald-green robes stood there. Her face had a stern look on it making Rose plan a way to get a smile on it. "The firs' years, Professor McGonagall."

"Thank you, Hagrid. I will take them from here," she pulled the door open wide. The place was huge and the stone walls were lit with flaming torches adding beauty to the place. They followed Professor McGonagall to a small, empty chamber where Rose could make out over a hundred voices. Rose swallowed and takes a step back. She may have run out if it wasn't for Draco for putting a hand on her shoulder.

"Welcome to Hogwarts," said Professor McGonagall. "The start-of-term feast is about to start, but before you can take your seat you must be sorted into houses. The Sorting is a very important ceremony because; while you are here your house will be like your family within Hogwarts. You will have classes with the rest of your house, sleep in your house dormitory, and spend your free time in your house common room.

"The four houses are called Gryffindor, Hufflepuff, Ravenclaw, and Slytherin. Each house has its own noble history and each has produced outstanding withes and wizards. While at Hogwarts, your triumphs will earn your house points, while any rule breaking will lose house points. At the end of the year, the house with the most points is awarded with the house cup, a great honor. I hope each one of you will be a credit to whichever house becomes yours.

"The Sorting Ceremony will take place in a few minutes in front of the rest of the school. I suggest you all smarten yourselves up as much as you can while you are waiting." Her eyes linger on some of the students. "I shall return when we are ready for you," said Professor McGonagall. "Pleas wait quietly." She left the small chamber. Rose ran a hand through her red locks with her eyes trained on the door waiting for Professor McGonagall to walk through the doors again. Rose looked around hem room when she heard several people scream. Rose gasped, as well as Draco. About twenty ghosts had just streamed through the back wall. Rose grinned as she remembered reading about them in Hogwarts, A History. They appeared to be arguing but Rose tuned them out because she heard enough arguing back in the states to last her a life time. Rose watched as Professor McGonagall walked through the doors. "Move along now," she said sharply. "The Sorting Ceremony is about to start." The ghost floated through the door one by one till they were all gone. "Now, form a line," Professor McGonagall told the first years, "and follow me." She led them to Great Hall where there was a long table where the teachers sat. Rose saw Professor Snap and visibly relaxed when his eyes met hers for a brief second. She saw all the older students watching them as if the where ganging their worthiness to be in their house. Rose looked up to see a peaceful starry night above them. She heard someone say something about reading about it in Hogwarts, A History making Rose smile knowing she wasn't the only one who read ahead. Rose looked ahead to see a hat sitting on a stool in front of them twitch before breaking out into song. Rose was amazed watching the hat sing. She applauded the hat with the rest of the hall.

"When I call your name, you will put on the hat and sit on the stool to be sorted," she said.

"Abbott, Hannah" a pause "HUFFLEPUFF!"

"Bones, Susan" "HUFFLEPUFF!"

"Boot, Terry" "RAVENCLAW!"

"Brocklehurst, Mandy" "RAVENCLAW!"

"Brown, Lavender" "GRYFFINDOR!"

"Bulstrode, Millicent" "SLYTHERIN!"

"Finch-Fletchley, Justin" "HUFFLEPUFF!"

"Granger, Hermione" "GRYFFINDOR!"

"Longbottom, Neville" "GRYFINDOR!"

"Malfoy, Draco" "SLYTHERIN!" Rose clapped for her new friend. There weren't that many people left and Rose started tune out the names waiting for Potter to be called.

"Potter, Harry" Rose looked up and saw a boy with raven black hair with emerald green eyes that were hidden behind glasses. She watched waiting for the boy to be sorted wondering who he is and why they had the same last name. It seemed to be forever for the hat to yell "GRYFFINDOR!"

"Potter, Rose" Rose watched as the boy turned around at her name as she walked up to the stool. The hat covers half her eyes. She heard a small voice talking to its self about where it should put her. The voice seemed to be debating between Gryffindor and Ravenclaw. She was relieved when it yelled "GRYFFINDOR!" She went to sit by the boy who had the same last name as her…

* * *

><p><strong>The big meeting for them next time ;( if I get some reviews that it. I heart Reviews!<strong>


	4. Chapter 4

**I thought I would update again seein as I maybe unable to till thursday due to bing out of town for school. Also I will be going through all 7 maybe 8 depending on my muse! Enjoy~**

* * *

><p>Rose watched Fred and George stand on their seats and yell, "We got both Potters." She giggled behind her hand. She watched as the rest of the students got sorted into their houses. She looked at Draco who frowned when she got sorted. Rose offered him a small smile and she got a weak one in return.<p>

"Welcome! Welcome to a new year at Hogwarts! Before we begin our feast, I would like to say a few words. And here they are: Nitwit! Blubber! Oddment! Tweak! Thank you," Albus Dumbledore sat down. Everyone clapped and cheered as food appeared.

"Is he- a bit mad?" Harry asked Percy.

"Mad?" said Percy airily. "He's a genius! Best wizard in the world! But a bit mad, yes. Potatoes, Harry?" A ghost appeared between Rose and Harry and looked sadly at their food.

"That does look good," said the ghost who had ruffles.

"Can't you-?"

"I haven't eaten in nearly four hundred years," Said the ghost. "I don't need to; of course one does miss it. I don't think I've introduced myself? Sir Nicholas de Mimsy-Porpington at your service. Resident ghost of Gryffindor tower."

"I know who you are!" a red head that Rose just noticed on the other side of Harry. "My brothers told me about you- Nearly Headless Nick!"

"Nearly Headless? How can you be nearly headless," a sandy haired boy asked.

"Like this," he said irritably before pulling his left ear up. His head swung on to his shoulder as if on a hinge.

"Wicked," Rose grinned at him. Nick gave her a smile at the fact the she didn't seem grossed out like most first years where.

"Hello. How is it that you and I have the same last name yet we have never met," Harry asked when Rose had sat down.

"I'm not sure, I mean we could be family since I was born here," Rose replied. Harry's red head friend that looked a little bit like Fred and George gasped at her accent.

"Where are you from?" They red head asked making Rose giggle. She saw redness creep up his neck into his face and to the tips of his ears.

"America," Rose grinned noticing two red head came to sit on either side of her and Lee in front of her.

"So you and Harry didn't know that you two where related," Fred asked.

"Not at all, but that seems to be a bonus of this school for me," Rose grinned at them.

"Wished we could say the something about Ron here and Percy over there," Fred told her. Rose giggled while loading up her plate with food. She didn't get much as the people around her because she never really ate much and most of the people at the orphanage made fun her saying she had an eating disorder at such a young age.

"So would you like to help as plan a...event tomorrow for dinner," George asked with a grin. She noticed Fred and Lee had the some one on their faces.

"Only if it provides...entertainment for everyone or almost everyone," Rose gave them a grin that matched their own.

"Brilliant. Now we will leave you to get to know your brother more," they left her with Ron and Harry.

"You know my brothers and let you in on their pranks," Ron looked slightly offended by it.

"I met them on the train and made a good impression on them so they let me help with the...entertainment here as long as I approve of it that is," Rose grinned before taking a bit of her chicken.

"Man, I wish I was that lucky! They won't even let me near them when they're working on a project," Ron looked a little rejected.

"I'm sorry. Maybe we can come up with our own once we get a feel for the school," Rose offered him a shy smile.

"Hey, why is Malfoy staring at you," Harry asked when he turned around to look around.

"Maybe because he's my friend," Rose replied with a slight question in her voice.

"How can you be friends with that twat," Ron's voice was slightly angry.

"Well he was rude to begin with but he was nice when he found out my name which was weird but everyone deserves a second chance so I gave him one," Rose replied as she finished the food on her plate.

"You do know we're famous for destroying Voldemort when we were one year old and that how we got the scar on our foreheads," Harry gestured to the scar that was slightly visible from behind her hair. "He also killed both our parents. I was sent to live with our uncle, aunt, and cousin and you were luck and went to America."

"I wasn't lucky when I was sent there. I was there till I was five and after three years the family that adopted me was killed in front of me but I repressed the memory so much that I can't remember it. I was sent back to the orphanage where I only have one friend and everyone else hates me and I get hit when something goes wrong or I ask a question," Rose looked down at her plate.

"I'm sorry. It appears both our lives up to now were horrible," Harry wrapped an arm around his sister. A moment later the table was cleared of everything before deserts appeared on it. Rose and Harry both grinned as the dug into the deserts.

Rose didn't notice the sad look that appears on her friends face across the room when Harry had put an arm around her.

Rose listened to the bushy haired girl-whose name she found out was Hermione go one about lessons. "Rose what class are you looking forward to," Hermione asked when she noticed the Rose was listening.

"Charms and potions. I bought extra books on both of them and finished them rather quick," Rose smiled.

"I doubt you'll like potions after you meet the Professor Snap who is the Potion Master here," replied Percy.

"I've already met him. He's the one that told me about Hogwarts and took me to get my things this year. Now I know why it seemed liked he was about to smile when he saw almost half the books a bought where on potions," Rose replied.

"That was before he found out what- wait he say he almost smiled? Are you sure it wasn't a sneer," Ron asked looking at her. He heard the entire story's about him from his brothers.

"Yes Ron I said smile not sneer did I not?" Rose replied.

"Ouch," Rose and Harrys hands went to their foreheads.

"What is it," Percy looked at the twins in front of him with concern.

"N-nothing." The pain disappeared as quickly as it came.

"Who's the teacher talking to Professor Quirrell?" Harry asked looking up at the teachers.

"That's Professor Snape," Rose replied after looking up at the long table. The desserts disappeared as Professor Dumbledore stood up. The hall fell silent.

"Ahem- just a few more words now that we are all fed and watered. I have a few start-of-term notices to give you.

"First years should note that the forest on the grounds is forbidden to all pupils. And a few older students should do well to remember that as well." His twinkling eyes set on the Weasly twins. Rose turned to them and grinned at them and they were happy to return it.

"I have also been asked by Mr. Filch, the caretaker, to remind you all that no magic should be used between classes in the corridors.

"Quidditch trials will be held in the second week of term. Anyone interested in playing for their house teams should contact Madam Hooch.

"And finally, I must tell you that this year; the third corridor on the right-hand side is out of bounds to everyone who does not wish to die a very painful death."

Rose's mind began to whirl of ways to get in there, with help of course. She didn't hear Harry talking to Percy about it.

"And now, before we go to bed, let us sing the school song!" cried Dumbledore. Dumbledore gave a flick of his wand and a long gold ribbon flew out of it, which rose high above the tables and twisted itself, snakelike, into words. "Everyone pick your favorite tune and off we go."

Everyone finished at different times leaving Rose and the Weasly twins singing a very slow funeral tune. They had told her about this on the train and while Lee refused to sing so slowly Rose had agreed quickly. Dumbledore conducted the last few lines with his wand and when they finished, he was one of the ones that clapped the loudest.

"Ah .music," he said, wiping his eyes. A magic beyond all that we do here! And now, bedtime. Off you trot!"

"Rose waved at Draco before running off after Percy. Draco smiled after before turning to follow his prefect.

Percy led them out of the Great Hall and up a marble staircase. She watched as the painting pointed and whispered as they passed by. She looked and noticed that Harry was too tired to notice that Percy was leading them through doorways hidden behind sliding panels and hanging tapestries. They climbed more staircases making Rose yawn and drag her feet with the rest. Rose laid her head on Harry's shoulder when they stopped and Percy yelled at a poltergeist named Peeves. She moved when she felt Harry shift before he started to walk they ended up at the end of the corridor with a portrait of a fat women in an ugly pink silk dress.

"Password?" she asked.

"Caput Draconis," Percy replied before the portrait swung forward revealing a round hole in the wall. They all scrambled over it with a few needing help.

* * *

><p><strong>Reviews tend to make me want to update faster even when I don't plan on it so review and let me know what you think of my story! I heart Reviews!<strong>


	5. Chapter 5

**Well I got reviews so I thought I would update. I was going to make this one longer but things came up before I went to sleep last night so that didn't happen. Enjoy~**

* * *

><p>"Look there."<p>

"Where?"

"The girl with red hair to her shoulder blades."

"I can't see her scar." Rose moved her bangs to cover up her scar and looked down. She wrapped her arms closer to herself trying to create a shield around herself from the prying eyes of all the other students who kept looking at her as though she were an animal at the zoo. _I'm never going to a zoo again! It's barbaric the way they look at me as though I should relish in the attention again._ Rose thought as two familiar arms wrapped around her shoulders.

"It looks as though-

you may need a bodyguard-

or two, to walk-

you to your classes," the twins came up behind her. They steered her to the Great Hall and glared at everyone who looked at her or pointed and whispered to their friends.

"How have your classes been so far," Lee asked from her left.

"Wonderful so far but the ghost always goes through me when I'm in the corridor and the chill when they go through me. Peeves seem like an interesting poltergeist and I would like to get to know him better. Professor Flitwick squeaked and uh fell when he called mine and Harry's name, but like I thought last night I loved that class. Professor McGonagall was strict but she took her class seriously and seems to want to pass on her knowledge to us. Just wish that Hermione was such a know it all but then again so am I. I just don't flaunt it like she does," Rose grinned at her three best friends. "The defense against the dark arts was absolutely horrible. I'm not entirely sure he knows what he's doing but that also why we have books to learn from."

"Why must you be a bookworm," the twins groaned.

"Well I was going to offer to help you with your homework because I've almost read that far ahead due to my photographic memory," Rose watched their amazed expression.

"Rose you know you're like family to us," George told her.

"So maybe you could help us," Fred asked.

"Hey, don't forget about me," Lee yelled as they reached the table.

"I'll think about it," Rose winked at them before walking to her brother. They moved to follow her and sat across from them. "So Harry are you still getting lost," Rose smirked at her brother who seemed to still be getting lost.

"I'm sorry that not everyone has a photographic memory," Harry muttered into his food. He remembers when he was late to Professor McGonagall's. She was her cat form and he and Ron thought they were safe till she took on her normal form. She had proceeded to them she would turn them into a watch or a compass. Rose snickered at him because she knew what he was thinking. Harry nudged her in the ribs before she got up to go sit at the Slytherin table with Draco. Rose wasn't sure why but she goes and sits with the first year Slytherin's because she didn't want the house rivalry tell her who she should be friends with. She knew the other Gryffindor's frowned when she sat down next to Draco.

"I still don't know how she can be friends with that git," Ron frowned. Harry wondered the same thing sometimes but from what he had seen he never mistreated his sister so he was OK with it for now.

"Hey Dray, how does it go," Rose asked sitting between him and Crabbe.

"It's going OK I guess," Draco replied with a twitch of his lip.

"That's good," Rose smiled before grabbing an apple and biting into it.

"Why do you insist on sitting over here," Blaise asked her from across the table.

"How else I'm I going to enjoy your wonderful company," Rose asked and quickly looked down. Blaise gave her a smirk from noticing how shy she was before going back to his own food.

"I think you should have been sorted into this house sometimes," Draco said out of the blue.

"The Sorting Hat never thought of putting me into this house. It's not my fault that you guys can't resist my Gryffindor charm," Rose winked before getting up to go to potions.

"It's not the Gryffindor charm I'm falling for," Draco whispered under his breath so no one else could hear him.

Rose went down to the dungeon to wait for everyone else to join her. She wonders how Professor Snape was going to teach his class because she was sure he was going to demand respect from all of them. A few minutes later other students started to appear. The door was unlocked so they all went into the class room and took their seats. Rose decided to sit in the middle of the class room waiting for two other students to sit on either side of her. She didn't have to wait long because Draco and Blaise sat on either side of her. _Merlin what did I do to have to have to have these two as partners_ Rose thought as she looked up at the ceiling. Rose looked as Professor Snape walked in to the room with his robes blowing behind him. Rose watched as he started to call roll for class when he paused at Harry's name.

"Ah, yes," he said softly, "Harry Potter. One of our new-celebrities." Draco snickered and so did Crabbe and Goyle. Rose nudged Draco in the ribs for snickering at her brother's misfortune.

"You are here to learn the subtle science and exact art of potion-making," he barely spoke above the whisper. Like Professor McGonagall, Snape had the gift of keeping a class silent without effort. He continued on describing his class to them before noticing that Harry and Ron gave each other a look.

"Potter! What would I get if I added powdered root of asphodel to an infusion of wormwood?" Snape asked him. Rose had to bit her bottom lip from answering because even though she was Potter as she knew Snape meant Harry and not her.

"I don't know, sir," said Harry.

Snape's lips curled into a sneer.

"Tut, tut- fame clearly isn't everything."

He ignored Hermione's hand. He kept questions Harry and it was getting on Rose's nerve so she decided the next question she would answer.

"What is the difference, Potter, between monkshood and wolfbane?"

I don't know," said Harry quietly. "I think Hermione does though, why don't you try her?" Rose gave him the answer before he could get on to Harry.

"Sir, they are the same plant, which also goes by aconite," Rose told him.

"I wanted Potter to answer the question," Snape turned to face her with a glare. His eyes soften a fraction when he noticed who replied.

"I am a Potter," Rose replied, "you should have said which Potter you wanted to answer." Rose knew he wanted to take house points but he kept himself taking any and he put them into pairs to work on potions together. She ended up partners with Draco which made her groan.

* * *

><p><strong>What does Draco mean when he said it wasn't her charm that he's falling for? Why is Snape nice to Rose? Review and tell me what you think. I heart Reviews so take a moment of your time and review please!<strong>


	6. Chapter 6

**A cookie goes to lillyshak for reviewing and for getting the question on why Snape is nice to rose :DI wanted to make like this longer but I have a crying baby I need to attened to and I maybe unable to update tomorrow due to school... Enjoy~**

* * *

><p>"Be careful crushing the snake fangs," Rose whispered to Draco while weighing dried nettles. Draco nodded while snickering at the comments Professor Snape made at everyone else's potion but there's. They soon found some people where looking at their potion as Snape had instructed them to do because there's was done to profection so far, till Neville managed to melt Seamus's cauldron. Rose looked over at the twisted blob on the floor before looking up at Neville's face. He was drenched in the potion and angry painful red boils spring up all over his body. Snape yelled at the poor boy while cleaning up the mess with a wave of his wand. He ordered Seamus to take Neville to the hospital wing before turning on Harry.<p>

"You-Potter- why didn't you tell him not to add the quills? Thought he'd make you look good if he got it wrong, did you? That's another point you've lost for Gryffindor." All the Gryffindor's glared at Snap for blaming Harry and taking away House points for another's mistakes. Rose elbowed Draco in the ribs when she heard him laughing. Draco rubbed his side and gave a small glare at her.

"That hurt," Draco whispered.

"Good. You were laughing at my brother," Rose crossed her arms over her chest and glared back at him.

"I'm sorry, but me and your brother don't get along so there are going to be a lot of fights between me and him," Draco told her while his glare softened.

"Just try not to fight around me," Rose whispered before turning back to her brother.

Rose watched as Harry opened his mouth to protest, but he quickly shut it before glaring at Ron. I wonder why he hates Harry so much while he dots on me Rose thought to herself as she put hers and Draco's finished potion on his desk. Rose looked over Hermione's potion and noted that it was slightly a better color then hers. Rose grinned at the competition the Hermione offered her compared to the rest of class mates.

"Come on Rose, class is over and you said you would help me with homework while we relax near the lake," Draco pulled her arm and led her out of the room and through the school on to the grounds. Rose sighed at the thought of doing homework when she knew Harry was going to see Hagrid. He had invited her to go with him but she had already to Draco she would him, but she promised Harry that she would go the next time. Rose was expanding the subtle difference between two charms that they had essays for when she heard twigs crunching behind them.

"Hey, Rose can you help me and Ron with the potion essay Snape assigned us," Harry asked as he sat down beside his sister.

"Sure thing Harry! What do you need help on?" Rose pulled her potion book in front of her.

"Why are you helping a worthless bloodtraiter and your pathetic brother," Draco snapped looking at the two new comers.

"Hey Ron isn't worthless," Harry yelled at him.

"And Harry isn't pathetic," Ron yelled. Rose was proud that those two stood up for each other but did they really have to fight to begin with.

"Be nice all three of you," Rose demanded only to be tuned out by the three who were fighting. Rose ran a hand through her hair before gathering her stuff and leaving them behind with angry tears threating to fall. Draco was her friend and Harry was her brother and Ron was another friend so why couldn't they get along while they were with her. She heard Draco. Harry, and Ron yell after her when they notice she left but she didn't look back to she was in the castle. Rose leaned against the wall and sighed before running her hand through her hair when an idea came to her mind but she needed Fred and Georges help and Lee if he wanted to help as well.

Rose went to the Gryffindor common room where the tree people she was looking for and their heads together in a coroner. "Hey guys, would you like to help me with a small prank," Rose asked from behind Lee. All three heads snapped up and grinned at her.

"What do you have in mind my lady," Fred asked. Yes, Rose found out how to tell the two apart not that she planned on telling anyone else.

"Well I found this potion that I read about during the summer and it had some interesting effects when introduce by food or a drink," Rose grinned.

"We're in," Fred and George said at the same time with Lee nodding in agreement.

"So what do you need for the potion," Lee asked.

"Nothing. I already made during the summer for practice and I brought it with me, but I do need away into the kitchen and help to persuade the house elves to add it the potatoes and pumpkin juice," Rose grinned before running up the stairs and grabbing a couple of small viles that she hide in her robes.

Rose stared at the fruit painting that she had been led to and watched George tickle the pear. She was amazed when the kitchen was reviled behind it. The house elves ran to the asking if they needed anything. "We need one thing and we were wondering if you will add this spice to the mashed potatoes and pumpkin juice," Lee said holding on of the viles to the elves.

"It extremely rare and makes taste better but we only have so much and that's what almost everyone has," Rose told them while handing the viles over.

"Of course Miss. Potter! Twinkly will make sure they get added," a small house elf replied while going and adding into the food since dinner was about to start. They left and went to the Great Hall to see what the potion did because Rose didn't tell them. Rose sat down with the twins on either side of her. They avoided the pumpkin juice by having water and skipped the mash potatoes. Soon the people around them were going white due to the potion taking effect. When the light died down everyone had fairy wings and when they moved glitter came from them. Rose laughed but noticed they were the only four that hadn't changed, she looked up at the Headmaster and noticed a twinkle in his eyes but Snap was furious but said nothing because he noticed Rose was part of the ones who pulled the prank. The four celebrated when they got back to the common room for a job well done and not get caught while doing it.

* * *

><p><strong>I hope you will take a moment of your time and review telling be what you think about this story! I heart Reviews!<strong>


	7. Chapter 7

**Well I thought it was time to update again. I fell like Rose was a tad bit Marysueish in this one but I thought it was a good idea~**

* * *

><p>Rose was the first one up this fine Thursday morning. She went to the bathroom and took a quick shower and threw her hair into a ponytail hoping it wouldn't turn into a bush like poor Hermione's hair because she opted out on using any products today. Rose walked back into her room to grab her robs to notice that everyone was still in bed. Rose shrugged knowing she got up really early today because she was excited about learning how to fly. She grabbed her bag and an extra charm book before going down into the common room. Rose smirked when she read about the history of charms and the first spells that they no longer taught anymore. Reading about how to charm an area to do something like change a person's appearance made Rose's mind race with the possibility's that it offered when she perfected the use of the spell. Rose was about a quarter of the way through when Hermione walked down the stairs with a smile on her face.<p>

"Morning Hermione," Rose smiled at the girl while putting a bookmark in her book and let it sit on her lap.

"Good morning Rose! What were you reading," Hermione sat cross from Rose and laid her bag on the floor next to her.

"A book on the history of charms and it gives a few spells that aren't taught anymore because there's newer way to do them, but I prefer the old spells better," Rose gave her mischievous smirk before handing Hermione the book for her to look at.

"You'll have to let me read this when you're done," Harmonies said hand the book back to Rose.

"Wouldn't dream of letting you go without a book," Rose smiled while Hermione goes bright red. "Don't worry, I read just as much as you."

"Yes, but people like you and you don't feel the need to prove yourself. I'm a muggleborn and I have to prove myself," Herminie sighed.

"I may not be a muggleborn but I learned of all this a week before school started but I don't need to prove myself because as I know and the people who close to may know that I'm smart then who cares about the rest," Rose shrugged.

"Typical," said Harry darkly. "Just what I always wanted. To make a fool of myself on a broomstick in front of Malfoy." Harry and Ron walked down the stairs talking about their flying lessons later that day.

"You don't know that you'll make a fool of yourself," Ron said reasonably. "Anyway, I know Malfoy's always going on about how good he is at Quidditch, but I bet that's all talk."

Rose and Hermione shared a smile before going to the Great Hall for breakfast. Rose went to sit between the twins while Hermione went and sat by Neville and read out of a book called _Quidditch Through the Ages. _

At three-thirty that afternoon Rose was with Harry, Ron and the rest of the first year Gryffindor's as they hurried down the front steps onto the ground for their first flying lessons. Rose was glade that she had the twins give her private flying lessons. It turned it came natural to her and they chased each other high above the ground. The Slytherins where already there when they arrived.

Their, teacher, Madam Hooch, arrived. She had short grey hair, and yellow eyes like a hawk. "Well, what are you all waiting for?" she barked. "Everyone stand be a broomstick. Come on, hurry up."

"Stick out your right hand over your broom and say Up!" Madam Hooch was standing at the front end watching them.

"UP!" everyone shouted.

Harry and Rose's brooms jumped into their hands, but they were two of the few. Hermione's just rolled over and Neville's didn't move. Rose noticed the quaver in Neville's voice and felt bad for the poor boy. Clearly he wasn't thrilled at the thought of fly like she was.

Madam Hooch then showed them how to mount their brooms without sliding off the end, and walked up and down the rows correcting their grips. Harry and Ron looked delighted when she told Malfoy he'd been doing at wrong for years. Rose was disappointed when Madam Hooch told them they could only go up a few feet before going back down.

But Neville being well Neville kicked off hard before the whistle even touched Madam Hooch's lips. She yelled after him but Neville had already lost control of his broom. Rose watched as he flew higher and saw his hand slipping off the handles and fell on to be caught by his robs on the castle. Rose tightens her grip on her broom and took off and grab his arm just as his robs ripped.

"Miss. Potter what do you think you were doing?" Madam Hooch asked as both her feet landed on the ground.

"I'm sorry Madam, but I couldn't let Neville fall and hurt himself," Rose replied looking up into Madam Hooch's eyes.

"Come now, both of you. Mr. Longbottom I'm taking you to the hospital wing to make sure you're alright and Miss. Potter I'm taking you to see Headmaster Dumbledore," she lead them back into the castle.

* * *

><p><strong>Well the next chapter I'm not taking from the book because there is a huge gap and I wanted to show her bonding with her friends so review on who she should spend time with first and what they should do! Please or it may take me a bit longer to update. I heart Reviews!<strong>


	8. Chapter 8

**A cookie goes to Draco-Likes-Fire for reviewing :D Well anyways here is some bonding time! Enjoy~**

* * *

><p>Rose grabbed the toast that was in front of her and began to nibble on it. It was a lovely Saturday morning and it looked to be a perfect day to be outside, but the question that was on her mind was who to outside with. Hermonie would most likely want to study in the library and Draco told her that he would be hers all day Sunday so that left the choice between Fred and George or Harry and Ron. She loved to be with all of them but there's only so much time to spend with people and being friends with Draco made it harder. Fred and George loved pranking him because he was a Slytherin and Harry and Ron disliked him because he was a rich snob. Why can't they just look past the surface and what's on the inside? <em>Oh well, here come the twins<em> Rose smiled when they sat in front of her.

"We were wondering-

if we could Ron and Harry and some other block-

to play Quidditch with us if you-

would be our seeker," they both looked at her with pleading looks.

"Fine, but why not ask Harry? He's the seeker for our house," Rose questioned them. She often questioned their sanity as well but then that would lead her to question her own since she was friends with them and she didn't like going down that path.

"He is but we like you better," Fred grinned at her before grabbing a strawberry Danish. They all turned to the entrance of the Great Hall and grinned when Harry and Ron walked in. Harry and Ron almost turned around and walked out when the spotted them. Rose raised her eyebrow challenging her brother to come to her and he did.

"What are you thre3e up to," he questioned them.

"We were wondering-

if you would like to-

play a game of Quidditch against us," the three of them said.

"Rose I think you've been spending a tad to much time with my brothers," Ron exclaimed when she was able to complete a sentence with.

"Probably, but are you game," she shrugged before looking at both of them in the eye.

"Only if Seamus or Dean agrees to be on our team," Harry sighed grabbing some food. Rose grinned and gave a pointed to look to Fred and George who smiled and walked off to get broomsticks for the first years. Rose looked at Seamus and Dean who walked in. They went to the vacant seats in front of her.

"So Dean, Seamus, would on of you like to be on Ron and Harry's team and play a game of Quidditch against me, Fred, and George," Rose asked them with a pleading look.

"No way. I've seen you fly and Fred and George are on our house team," Dean replied shaking his head.

"Then I guess I will, I mean what's a friendly match going to hurt," Seamus replied.

"Excellent," Fred and George said from behind Rose.

"We can play as soon as you're done eating," George told them.

"And we've got brooms for all of you," Fred grinned pulling Rose away from the table with toast sticking out of her mouth.

"I have to watch this," Lee smiled when he heard their plans for the game. They walked to the Quidditch pitch and played tag while waiting for the other three player s to join them. Half an hour later the notice the three figures standing below them. They went to land in front of them. Lee carried the chest that had all of the balls in it. First he handed Seamus and George bats before releasing the bludgers and they all went up as he threw the quaffle in to the air and Ron caught and when straighter their goals and threw it only to be caught by Fred. Rose watched from above as they game played out while keeping an eye out for the snitch. She looked at Harry before they both took straight and there was the snitch by the Slytherin stands. They rushed forward and glanced at one another before push their brooms. Rose was slightly lighter and faster, plus she was use to the school brooms unlike Harry. She grabbed the stich and held it in her hands. She looked at the snitch in her hands and grinned and handed it to Harry to have a look at it. No matter how much you see a snitch those two always seemed to be amazed by it. They didn't notice that and audience had gathered during their two hour game.

Fred and George gave her a bone crushing hug before ruffling her hair. Rose beamed a smile at both of them before they all went back up to help get the bludgers put up.

"That was magnificent flying Miss. Potter. It's a shame that I saw our brother fly before you," Professor McGonagall told her when they had on the balls put away.

"I think Harry will enjoy playing more than I would, plus I could always be back up for him," Rose smiled at her favorite professor. Professor. McGonagall nodded before leaving the pitch.

"So your my back up now," Harry wrapped an arm around her shoulders.

"Looks like it bro," Rose wrapped and arm around Harrys waist.

"Don't leave me here with my brothers," Ron yelled catching up to them.

"Oi. We have plans anyways thanks to Rose's reading habits," the twins yell after him. Rose smiled as the rushed to their dormitory's to shower before she went to the library to meet up with Hermione to do their homework together and do some bonding over books.

* * *

><p><strong>Well next bonding time is with Hermione! What shall I have them do? Review and let me know what you think should happen! I heart Reviews!<strong>


	9. Chapter 9

I'm so sorry that this short! My family was affected by the fires in Texas and we're not sure if one of the houses is still standing or not and my mom is still there by her choice.

* * *

><p>Rose hurried to the library and went straight t the back where she knew Hermione was sitting, "Your late," Hermione looked up from her charms book. Rose's hair was darker because it was wet and her eyes seemed to be full of life. A flash of wonder crossed Hermione's eyes at how someone could be so happy all the time.<p>

"I know and I'm sorry. Our Quidditch game went in to over time before I caught the snitch," Rose smiled pulling out her transfiguration book. That seemed to be her hardest subject and she had Hermione help her in it.

"How can you be friends with Draco Malfoy," Hermione asked putting her book down in front of her and look straight into Rose's eyes.

"Because Hermione he's not a rich brat around and everyone deserves a good friend because you have to admit the one's he's got now aren't with a knut," Rose smiled at Hermione.

"Bur he insults everyone," Hermione said harshly.

"That's because of the way he was raised and hoping being around me will be a good influence for him but only time will tell," Rose sighed. "So Hermione have any crushes yet," Rose asked. It felt good having girl time because the rest of her friends with all boys and even though she loved Dawn she just wasn't here to gossip with.

"No one," Hermonie replied in a rush as her hair turned a red that would rival Ron's hair.

"Could it be a certain potion master," Rose smirked. Rose wasn't blind and she noticed how Hermione tried to get his attention.

"But how?" Hermione questioned. She had been so careful so that no one would know and here is Rose who knew everything.

"Simply because you want him to notice you and while you're like that with all the other professors something about how you go about it with him is different," Rose copied something from her book into her essay.

Please don't tell anyone," Hermione begged.

"Don't worry and I doubt Severus would want to know about it," Rose winked making Hermione go bright red again.  
>"You really shouldn't say his first name so freely like that! It's highly disrespectful," Hermione scolded her. Rose just smirked before looking up at her friend.<p>

"So why do you find him attractive" Rose asked.

"I don't know maybe it's because he's so mystries and I love a good mystery," Hermonie sighed making Rose giggle. "So who do you like," Hermione grinned watching Rose shift uncomfortably in her seat.

"Oliver Wood," Rose mumbled while turning into the same shade as her hair. Hermonie gasped and giggled. Rose giggled and soon they both laughed out loud but quickly quieted so they would not be kicked out.

"He would be a good match for you. He seems to be the type to not think things through while you tend to plan more and try to think of every possible outcome. Plus you tow would look so cute together," Hermione squealed again. Rose found her face heating up again and groaned before laying her head on the table.

"I truly doubt he would even consider me as anything more than a friend because I'm a first year," Rose sighed as she grabbed a random book and opened it.

"I'm sure he would consider you but you just may have to make him notice you," Hermione pushed Rose's book down to look at her in the face.

"I'm sure I did today because he was in the crowd while I was playing Quidditch today," Rose remember the amazed look on his face as he saw her land with the snitch in her hand before she handed it to Harry.

"Well that's a good start and it's better than my predicament," Hermione sighed thinking of a certain Severus Snap.

* * *

><p>Next up is Draco on a new day! what shall we have them do?<p> 


	10. Chapter 10

**A cookie goes to Draco-Likes-Fire , lillyshak , and Caligator for giving me and good review and making me want to continue. I'm sad to but bad reviews always make me want to stop because its a stab at my self-esteem and its low as it can go so they always make me want to go in a coner a cry when I read them. Well I am continuing update for those who want to read it and also I did a little bit of editing in the first few to give her a few flaws but to me ahe's not marysue so yeah...Enjoy~**

* * *

><p>Rose found herself running late the next morning and barley was in time to get breakfast the before going and meeting Draco outside under a tree. Rose grabbed her last piece of toast and munched on it as she walked out of the castle.<p>

"Hey, Rose can I talk to you for a minute," a male voice asked from behind her. Rose turned around to see who was calling her. Rose felt her face heat up slightly when she noticed it was Oliver Wood.

"Hey Oliver, what do you need?" Rose asked barely keeping herself from stuttering or taking off.

"Well I watched your game yesterday and I was wondering if you would like to do that again as skirmish between the Gryffindor house to get some practice in and we need another seeker," Oliver explained to her.

_Of course he would only be interested in my playing skill _Rose thought before replying, "Of course Oliver! I would love to," Rose smiled shyly.

"Great! Thursday after lessons is when we're going to have it," he replied before taking off. Rose sighed in disappointment before walking off to find Draco.

"What's wrong Rose," Draco asked looking at his friend who looked a bit down.

"Well the guy I liked talk to me," Rose replied vaguely.

"Well that's good," Draco said with a slight frown. He knew he was being silly when he thought Rose wouldn't find a crush on some a guy here. He would put this guy in place if he ever hurt his Rose.

"He only talked to me because I'm good at Quidditch," Rose mumbled before lying down to watch the clouds.

"Well you are marvelous on a broom and he would be an idiot to not notice you up there," Draco tried cheering up.

"Well that is nice but that's all he noticed and I want him to notice me for me," Rose cover her eyes because she felt the prickling from behind her eyes.

"I'm sorry Rose but I can't help you there. I'm a guy and not a girl and I'm no good at this kind of stuff," Draco laid beside her.

"Well I would worry if you were a girl and I'm no good at this kind of stuff either," Rose moved her arm and looked before pointing at one. "That cloud looks like the sorting hat," Rose giggled.

"Really? It looks like and ancient ruin of some kind to me," Draco replied. Draco and Rose watched the clouds making fun of the other for what they thought they looked like for the next couple of minutes. "This is getting boring," Draco grumbled before a sly smirk graced his face. He sat up and looked at Rose before reaching over and tickling her.

"Dra-dra-draco ple-plea-please st-stop," Rose strutted out with tears streaming down her face.

"Well since you said please," Draco let Rose go. Rose's face was bright red and she was breathing heavily and she had to sit up to get it back to normal.

"Never do that again," Rose mumbled lying back down in the grass while wiping her face with her arm.

"Aw why not," Draco gave her a small pout.

"Because it brings up bad memories," Rose sighed. They were memories of the family that had adopted her and she hated thinking of them because that meant she would dream of the day they died...

* * *

><p><strong>I need an idea for an epic prank for the next one so please review and let me know what you want it to be because I have no idea right now and I'm going to try to not follow the book so much but I can't truly promise I won't. I heart Reviews!<strong>


	11. Chapter 11

**OK heres my rant from yesturday: Fanfiction is a place where people can express themselves and change a story. Some characters may not act the same as they had before simply because its coming from a different person. If my character seems to be Mary sue and you don't like it then go away. I don't want to hear it! She has flaws and I was trying to make her look like the girl who seems to perfect and that everyone girl wants to be. I also never read a story where Harry has a sister so I'm not copying anyone. So I don't want hear anything negative from anyone who won't look closer at a story. I will try to make them slightly more obvious. I will continue for those who like to read this story and if you don't like it then why the hell are you here? Go bother someone else! I felt that I need to keep that up somewharer so there it is. Also a hug goes to lillyshak for being so supportive of this and helping me get over the idiots that have been revewing!**

* * *

><p>Rose grinned as she dunked into another classroom waiting for Professor Snape to pass by before taking off in the other direction trying to make it to Gryffindor tower or at least find Fred or George. Rose's heart started to pound in her chest when she realized the footsteps stopped in front of the room she was in. The door opened and in walked Severus Snape with bright pink hair. Rose covered her mouth but a giggle had already slipped through her mouth.<p>

How did this all start? Well need to go back to the night before when Rose was talking to Fred, George, and Lee...

"Fred, do you guys have any pranks involving hair by chance?" Rose grinning.

"No we don't but we can whip something up by this evening why," George replied for his twin.

"Well I was hoping to prank Professor Snap," Rose's cheeks became bright red.

"They grow up so fast Georgie," Fred crushed Rose in a hug.

"I know Fredie, I know," George wrapped his arms around them.

"You're on your own," Lee told her before walking away from the hug fest.

"Can-Can't bre-brea-breath," Rose's face was going red from lack of oxygen. They twins let go and went to their rooms to work on her prank she presumed. Rose shrugged at went to sit by the fire and write a letter to Dawn.

_Hey Dawn,_

_I'm sorry to hear that Marci moved on to you while I'm gone but the twin have been helping break out from shell and prank instead of only checking their plans. We'll get them back this summer I hope if not we still have each other and who knows, maybe you'll get adopted soon and be far away from them._

_You know I will never forget your birthday and you're going to love the present I got you this year! The twins helped me order something here via their parents and I should be getting it any day now so you can have it for your birthday on Halloween._

_Oh! I want pictures of that night. I'm so mad that I don't get celebrate it like we usually do. I guess this is good-bye till you write me back!_

_Forever your friend,_

_Rose Potter._

Rose rolled up her letter and when to the owlery with a smile on her face. Nova flew down and landed on her arm. She tied the letter to her leg before handing her a cracker and hand Hedwig one as well since she was friends with Nova. They looked completely opposite yet they were best of friends. Rose watched as her owl left in the setting sun before going back to the common room.

Rose walked into the room and was greeted by two identical grins. The twins were holding on to a green vile. They handed to Rose who was wearing her own grin. "If this works then we're going to prank the entire house," Fred ginned.

"Good luck little thorn," George rubbed her head while saying her nickname they gave her. Rose nodded before Going to Snape's rooms; Draco showed her where they were and the password to get into them. Rose had passed the potion's room and saw Professor Snape and she knew she was clear to this. She got in and out without anything going wrong before passing the potions room again.  
>"What are you doing down here this late," Snape asked when she passed by.<p>

"I was talking to Draco because I had a question on our potions essay and he said he was more than willing to explain it to me so I didn't have to bother you," Rose's cheeks grew bright red from lying but Snape thought it was because she need to ask for help, from a student no less.

"It would be no bother if you came to me for help. After all you are the only Gryffindor I can stand," he put a hand on her shoulder.

"Why is it that I'm the only Gryffindor you can stand," Rose questioned him with mild curiosity.

"Because you have more than two brain cells and are not a know-it-all. You also remind me of your mother," Snape whispered the last part to himself. Rose watched an emotion play on his face that she didn't know before he turned away with his robs blowing and walked away. Rose shrugged and walked back to the Gryffindor tower feeling bad about prank Snape but she promised herself that she would make it up to him when charismas comes.

The next morning Rose was eating breakfast waiting for Professor Snape to walk in. Today was Saturday and today was dedicated to studying because all of classes had test on Monday and Hermione had promised her that she would study with her. Rose turned to look at the entrance when she heard everyone start to laugh. She saw that Snape had bright red hair right now but it was turning blue as she watched. His eyes locked with hers before he started to walk toward her.

"Little thorn I think you need to get out of here," Fred whispered in her ear.

"We will distract him for about five full minuets," George whispered in her other ear. Rose nodded and ducked down and blended in with all the students that where standing. When she left the crowed and ran out of the room. She heard footsteps following her. Rose's heart sped up as she turned a corner and ran into a classroom. She heard the footsteps pass and she ran going a different direction but she hadn't realized that Snape saw her and was right behind her.

Rose grinned as she dunked into another classroom waiting for Professor Snape to pass by before taking off in the other direction trying to make it to Gryffindor tower or at least find Fred or George. Rose's heart started to pound in her chest when she realized the footsteps stopped in front of the room she was in. The door opened and in walked Severus Snape with bright pink hair. Rose covered her mouth but a giggle had already slipped through her mouth.

"Rose, I know you're in here," Snape stayed at the door.

"I'm sorry Professor. After I talked to you last night I felt awful but I already had it set up and you went to your rooms. I already promised myself I would make it up to you on Christmas," Rose sighed getting from her hiding spot. She wanted to cry for being caught and the trouble she would be in.

"I'm not mad at you in fact I find it rather brilliant, but I don't like the fact that you choose me to prank," Snape told her.

"I'm sorry but you and Professor McGonagall are the hard ones to get and your my favorite teacher and it was better than if Fred or George did it because can you image what they would have added? Sparkles? Neon colors? They may have made it but they knew what I wanted," Rose explained. "Oh and your precious snakes may have that happen to them." Rose giggled at the thought of Draco with pink hair.

"I find that thought to be humors. Do you know how to get rid of this," he gestured to his hair that was back to its normal black color.

"It's already worn off," Rose giggled walking out of the classroom. Snape sighed watching her leave. He was going to punish her but the look of regret on her face caught him off guard. She didn't do it to hurt him but to have fun and seeing that it hurt him or at least his pride made him think of her mother and he decided she punished herself because of the regret.

* * *

><p><strong>So what should the next chpater have in it? Review and let me know! I heart reviews that dint complain about marysues or ooc's!<strong>


	12. Chapter 12

**I wanna say thanks to kissedangelzxxx for being my beta on this :) Enjoy~**

* * *

><p>Rose twirled her hair in her left hand while she was taking notes with the other. She was having trouble focusing in Professor Binn's class. He may be the only ghost who taught in the school but he was also the most boring teacher as well. Hermonie seemed to be the only one who could stay awake long enough to take notes that were well above what Rose could achieve in this lesson. She looked for her brother and saw his head was resting on his arms and his eyes were drooping more and more with every word professor Binns said. Next to him was Ron and his head was propped up with his right arm but he was clearly asleep because of the drool coming out from the corner of his open mouth. Rose giggled and got out another piece of parchment and wrote to Harry-<p>

_Harry,  
>You should do something to Ron while he's asleep or at least shove his arm and wake him up. That would provide us with enough entertainment to survive this class for the next hour.<br>Rose_

Rose touched her wand to the note and whispered a spell, the small peice of parchment folded itself up to look like a humming bird and flew to Harry. Harry looked surprised when it landed on his table and watched as it unfolded itself. Harry grinned and nodded at Rose before stuffing it into his bag. He slightly but quickly pushed Ron's hand out from under him and stifled a laugh as Ron ended up on the floor. His arm was near the edge and when Harry moved it his whole body became unbalanced and he toppled over. Rose giggled and to her surprise so did Hermonie. Professor Binns didn't notice that anything was amiss and kept on droning on about a war that Rose couldn't remember what it was about or who was in it. Rose watched Ron's face become bright red and glare at Harry who shrugged innocently and pointed at Rose. Ron glared at her and she grinned with a twinkle in her eyes. Ron got back into his seat and leant back with his arms folded.

"Why did you tell Harry to make me fall out of my seat," Ron asked as they walked out of the classroom.  
>"Well I was bored and you were asleep and an easy target and it woke you up and kept Harry awake," Rose replied as they walked to charms.<p>

"Whatever. Why do you even take charms? You already know everything he going to teach us. You have an affinity for charms and you've read practically every book on the subject" Ron said as they walked down a corridor.

"I have to take it Ron and I haven't learned everything," Rose said as they entered the room. Rose went to sit be Neville who struggled in every class and Rose had agreed to do her best to help him improve in this class.

"Thanks for helping me with the essay," Neville said when she sat down.

"We have an essay," Ron asked turning around to face them since they sat in front of them.

"Yes, and its due next class," Hermione said from Rose's other side. Ron glared at Hermione before turning back to Rose.

"You'll help right," Harry pleaded for both of them. Rose looked between them and sighed before nodding. Rose knew it would be a late night for her tonight because she was supposed to help Fred and George with their potions essay. She had to go and ask Professor Snape about it and he was more than happy to help her. He even showed her how to brew the two potions they were supposed to be comparing.

"You really shouldn't help them," Hermonie scolded her.

"If I don't then who will because as sad as it is I don't want them to blow something up because they didn't get the extra help they needed," Rose grinned making both boys go pink.

"That's true," Hermione giggled.

"Hey Hermonie can I see your notes from Professor Binn's class because I think I missed a couple of things," Rose looked slightly embarrassed at having to ask Hermonie for her notes.

"Of course. We can't have you missing something can we" Hermonie teased Rose. Rose's face became a slightly darker. Ron and Harry laughed at Rose's face before she pointed out they needed her notes to pass. Professor Flitwick started to call roll ending their conversation. Rose heard Ron mutter something about a know-it-all and glanced at Hermonie who looked like she was holding back tears. Rose grabbed her arm and squeezed it. Hermonie gave her a grateful smile before they both turned back to the lecture. Rose hated how Ron treated Hermonie because she always raised her hand to answer questions that he didn't know. _His brain must be too small to comprehend that this is how Hermonie tries to prove herself _Rose thought as she took notes on the new spell that Professor Flitwick was teaching them today

* * *

><p>Next chapter Rose gets detintion with Snape. What will happen? Any ideas? I heart Reviews :)<p> 


	13. Chapter 13

**If I had know it was your birthday I may have let pick what the chapter would be about! Any who I hoped you had a good birthday Draco-Likes-Fire. And thanks to kissedangelzxxx for being my beta! Enjoy~**

* * *

><p>Rose had managed to stay under the radar when it came to the pranks she had a hand in, until now that is. Rose was watching the Slytherins walk past her and the twins from their usual vantage point (an unused classroom). Every single Slytherins' hair was changing color as they walked and they all had a pissed look on their faces. What they didn't know was the twins changed the potion so it would last for twenty-four hours instead of two like it did with Professor Snape. They listened to the people in the corridor laugh as a yet more technicolour Slytherin's emerged.<p>

"All three of you are recieving detention. The Weasleys with Filch and Miss Potter you're with me. Also ten points will be taken Gryffindor for each of you," a soft voice came from behind them. They slowly turned around and saw Professor Snape was standing right behind them. Rose noticed that there was laughter hiding within the deep onyx pools he called eyes, but the twins didn't see it. The softness in his voice seemed to calm Rose, she thought that this detention might not be as bad for her as it would for the boys.

"Greasy git," Fred muttered under his breath before pulling George along with him to the Great Hall. George let his brother pull him but he kept glaring at Snape until he was in the Great Hall. Rose worried about those two because they seemed to be able to make as many enemies' as they did friends.

"You were right. They pranked my little snakes, but I must say it is a good look for them," Professor Snape walked past her with his robes billowing around his statuesgue figure. Rose grinned and followed him sitting by Harry at the Gryffindor table. Neville was across from her while Ron was on the other side of Harry. Lavender was across from him and that made Rose frown because she and Lavender got off on the wrong foot at the beginning of the year. Hermonie was on the other side of Neville telling him random information on transfiguration.

"Bad luck that you got stuck with Snape for detention," the twins said from behind her. They hated him with a passion and yet Rose got along with him rather well but that maybe due to her looking a lot like her mother. She felt sorry for Harry because he looked like their dad and apparently Snape didn't get along with him.  
>"I'm sure I'll be fine. The worst he can do is make me clean," Rose shrugged. Rose nibbled on her toast wondering what Snape can possibly have in store for her tonight. She knew whatever it was it would be worse if it were Harry or some other poor Gryffindor first year.<p>

* * *

><p>Rose enjoyed seeing outragously bright colors on Draco who kept scowling at her and the twins when they passed him. "I'm sorry Dray. I didn't think they would make it last longer and they refused to give me the antidote for it," Rose apologized to the boy who was now sporting bright pink hair.<p>

"I forgive you but being a Malfoy I will seek revenge as any Malfoy would do when his pride is wounded in such a way" Draco said as they stopped in front of the potions classroom.

"Awww. I wounded your pride" Rose replied hiding a snigger. The sarcasm oozed from her words.

"Good luck with detention." He smirked at her before walking away.

Rose took a deep breath before opening the door. Snape was sitting behind the desk marking papers. They were covered in red ink so she guessed they were Gryffindor's. "Hello Miss. Potter, tonight you will be cleaning out the cauldrons while I quiz you," he looked up and looked in her eyes. He saw Rose grin and nod before going and getting a bucket of soapy water and a scrub brush. Rose pulled up her first cauldron while he was asking questions from different grade levels. She didn't know all of the answers but when she didn't know it he explained it to her while giving demonstration if it was needed. Rose lifted her hands out of a cauldron when her time was up. They were winkled from the water and they felt raw from the scrubbing.

"Here. I didn't know you were working so hard on cleaning the cauldrons," Snape handed her a tube of cream.

"Thank you Professor," Rose grinned and rubbed some on her hands and felt immediate relief. Snape nodded, Rose walked out of the room and up to Gryffindor tower to get some well deserved and needed sleep.

* * *

><p><strong>I think the next chapter will be on halloween when the troll was loose in the school :) I heart Reviews<strong>


	14. Chapter 14

**I want a time tuner now :( And my b-day present to you Draco-Likes-Fire is to let you pick out what the next chapter shall be about :)And I thanks to lillyshak andCooky Crumbla also Draco-Likes-Fire for revewing the last chapter! You guys are amazing! As usual kissedangelzxxx is my wonderful beta. Enjoy~**

* * *

><p>Rose watched as six screech owls dropped a large package in front of Harry. Rose grinned when she noticed that it looked like a broom wrapped up. She nudged Fred and pointed and whispered. "What model do you think it is?"<p>

"Don't know but it has to be a good one if Professor McGonagall picked it" Fred grinned. Their little seeker was going to have the best broom and he was already the best player.

Rose noticed that Harry was having a hard time concentrating on his lessons and grinned. Quidditch was a good thing for her brother. It was giving him a place to belong and the chance to meet more people that could possibly become close friends. Also she was glad that she wasn't on the team. She hated to compete with other people for anything. That was why she never raised her hand to answer a question, she'd much prefer Hermione to have the limelight rather than them fight over it.

"Hey Harry can I watch your first lesson" Rose asked wrapping her arm around Harry's shoulder.

"As long as Oliver's okay with it" Harry shrugged but offered a grin. Rose felt her cheeks warm up a bit when Harry mentioned Oliver's name.  
>"Great now let's go get some food," Rose took off towards the Great Hall with Harry in tow. Both of them werein hysterics by the time they sat down for lunch. They sat by Oliver much to Rose's delight.<p>

"Ready for you first Quidditch practice tonight Harry?" Oliver asked when he noticed who had sat beside him.

"I can't wait! Fred and George didn't explain anything when we played" Harry grinned taking a bit of his chicken and chewing it.

"Even if they did you would have to ignore everything they said, isn't that right Rose?" Oliver teased her. Rose went bright red at the memory of her first day when she believed the twins. She ended up soaking wet and was late to transfiguration.

"That was the last time I believe anything they say until they've proved it," Rose mumbled into her steak and kidney pie. Oliver chuckled at the redness of her cheeks.

"Oliver can Rose join us for our practice tonight?" Harry asked, he watched as Rose went a bright shade of majenta pink. He looked at Rose curiously then turned to Hermione who was trying to no avail to stifle laughter with her hand. Rose elbowed Hermione in the ribs and she elbowed Rose right back. They had a small fight then ended with both of them laughing on the floor.

"I would love it if you joined us Rose" Oliver's face looked amused by the two girl's antics. Rose felt her face warming up yet again. She was getting tired of turning pink every time Oliver spoke to her or when when his name was mentioned in conversation.

"Then I shall be there," Rose grinned as Hermione pulled her out of the Great Hall.

"That was embarrassing," Hermonie sighed. Rose noticed that her face was still red and wondered what color her face would be if she told Snape Hermonie's little secret._ As interesting as that though is, I couldn't betray Hermonie's trust like that _Rose pushed the thought out of her mind and walked with Hermione to their next class.

Rose watched Harry fly and do tricks while they waited for Oliver to show up. She was amazed at how free he looked and how his new broom made it look like he was born to fly with it. The broom moved with the the slightest guidence from Harry.

"Hey, Potter, come down!" Oliver yelled from the entrance of the pitch. Rose noticed that he was carrying the same trunk that twins had carried before. Rose watched as Oliver explained Quidditch to Harry and laughed when he asked what basketball was. Rose gazed longingly at Oliver as him and Harry flew high into the sky and practiced with golf balls for snitches. She was tuning out most of their conversation until she heard dragons.

"Dragons," Rose asked.

"Yeah apparently dragons held more of an interest for him the game did" Oliver replied with disappointment.  
>"I don't blame him. Dragons seem do more interesting with the different species and personalities and what-not" Rose grinned at the thought of being around dragons.<p>

"You sound just like him," Oliver mumbled as they entered the castle.

Rose watched the as Hermonie corrected Ron on how he was saying Winggardium Leviosa. Hermonie got her feather to rise of her desk. She got her feather to float and sent it to tickle Neville's nose.

"Excellent Rose," Professor Flitwick clapped for her. She noticed that Ron's mood was getting worse and worse and by the time class ended he was in a foul mood.

"It's no wonder no can stand her," he said to her and Harry as they pushed their way down a crowded corridor, "she's a nightmare, honestly." Some one pushed between her and Harry. She saw it was Hermonie.

"I think she heard you," Harry told Ron.

"So?" said Ron though he looked to be a bit uncomfortable. "She must've noticed she's got no friends."  
>"That's a lie Ron! I'm her friend," Rose slapped Ron and went to their next class.<p>

"Bloody hell!" Ron held the cheek which was bright red from the slap.

"You had it coming mate" Harry shrugged. He knew Rose was friends with Hermonie and knew not to go there unlike Ron.

Rose was fidgety for the next class because Hermonie didn't show up nor did they see her for the rest of the afternoon. Rose disappeared for lunch and showed up for their next class.

"Ron the next time you see Hermonie you will apologize or you will find out what I do to people who insult my friends," Rose told Ron in a low, menacing voice. Ron's face went white as Rose ate some mashed potatoes. Rose watched as Professor Quirrell ran towards Professor Dumbledore and gasped "Troll- in the dungeon-thought you ought to know."

He sank to the floor in dead faint. The next thing Rose knew she was following Percy to the common room.  
>"Harry what about Hermonie" Rose asked.<p>

"What about her" Ron asked.

"She doesn't know about the troll" Harry replied.

"You two go and I'll make sure Percy doesn't notice" Rose pushed the two out of the crowd of Gryffindor's. Once Rose got to the common room she sat down in front of the fire and stared into it waiting for Ron, Harry, and Hermonie to come back she ate some of the food that had been brought up for them. She watched as the entrance opened up and in walked the trio. Rose wanted to run up to them and hug them but that would draw to much attention so instead she smiled and waved them over.

* * *

><p><strong>I just realized how long this story is going to be because I have 7 books to go through! Well I heart Reviews!<strong>


	15. Chapter 15

**I have some patience and a OK amount of free time between school, friends, and family free time, I just not finishing any thing. I hope this was big enough for you Draco-Likes-Fire! Thanks go to Draco-Likes-Fire and Cooky Crumbla for reviewing, and kissedangelzxxx for being and helping me with this story!**

* * *

><p>"So do you think it can be done," Fred asked Rose as the walked down an empty corridor with George.<p>

"I didn't know impossible was in your vocabulary Freddy" Rose handed Fred the sealed envelope that contained the vital details of their prank.

"Of course it's not! But if you say it's possible then were going to go ahead if not then we want you to edit the plans until it passes your inspection" George replied with a hand over his heart.

"Well boys you must have improved upon your planning skills...It's perfect. Down to the tiniest detail" Rose smirked as they passed a group of Gryffindor's.

"Hey Rose, can I talk to you for a minute" Oliver asked as he moved from the group of friends he was with. Rose nodded and Fred and George went to put their plan in action. The other houses wouldn't know what hit them! The best part is that they wouldn't be able to figure out who did it.

"What did you want to talk about," Rose asked as they headed back to the tower together.

"I wanted to know if you and your brother wanted to have an extra practice before the big game against Slytherin. They're the worst team to play against! They play dirty and cheat and I want Harry to be prepared for that," Oliver looked down at Rose who thought it over. Their hands brushed together lightly and Rose lost her train of thought for a moment.

"I'm sure we could squeeze in an extra practice and who ever lost because of too much practice" Rose beemed up at him.

"No one," Oliver clapped her shoulder.

"That would be my point," Rose smirked as they walked up stairs.

"Ah well I hope you never change Rose" Oliver stopped midstep, Rose didn't notice and walked into his back almost falling over. He caught her and helped her back up.

"Well I'm not planning on it," Rose looked embarassed.

"Good," Oliver leaned down and kissed her cheek and walked off after making sure she was completely on her feet. Rose's face turned the same colour as her hair and she had a goofy smile on her face. Rose turned, walking in the direction of the library to find Hermonie a voice hit her before she got very far.

"I've had much more appealing students than you be attracted to me so what makes you think you would change my mind for you, not to mention your a first year" Rose recognized the voice as Snape's only it was colder and harsher than when he spoke to Rose.

"I don't Sir. It's a silly little crush that will go away" Rose heard Hermonie say. _Damn! How did he find out? This is bad; he's breaking poor Hermione's heart and I bet she's wishing the ground will open up and swallow her _Rose thought as the two continued to talk. She watched Snape leave a distraught Hermonie in the middle of the deserted corridor. Rose rushed to Hermonie and gathered her in her arms, rubbing her back soothingly.

"You! How dare you come near me after you told Snape my secret! I thought we were friends," Hermonie yelled venomously, she shook Rose off and ran away leaving a her stunned in the corridor. _She thinks I told him? But she's one of my closest friends, I wouldn't betray my friends._ Rose felt empty inside from the depth of her friends' accusation. She numbly walked to the tower and went through the portrait hole. She saw an angry Harry and Ron standing in front of her with their arms crossed

"What did you do to Hermonie? She came in here and tears and when we tried to ask her what happened to yelled at us saying to ask you," Ron growled at her.

"Hermonie told me a secret a while back about who she liked and that person found out and completely crushed her" Rose replied looking at the floor.

"You told them! How could you Rose, Hermonie trusted you!" Harry was disappointed in his sister and you could hear it in his voice.

"I didn't. Hermione is one of my closest friends and I would rather stick pins in my eyes than hurt her" Rose sounded miserable. Rose glanced upwards and saw Hermonie coming down the stairs. Her eyes where bloodshot and her hair was disheveled and unruly. Rose looked at Hermonie searching for any sign that she knew Rose didn't betray her. Hermonie nodded and Rose's heart jumped fifty feet in the air, she rushed up the stairs and flung her arms around Hermonie squeezing tightly.

"C...Can't...Breath!" Hermione struggled to say. Rose released her and Hermione continued to speak. "I'm sorry Rose. I should have known you would never betray me," Hermonie whispered in her ear.

"All is forgotten Mimi," Rose grinned as they let go of each other.

"Mimi?" Hermione asked.

"My nickname for you. Let's go to our room because I have something to tell you," Rose grinned and Hermonie rolled her eyes.

"So Roza are you going to tell me what has made you so happy?" Hermonie asked seeing her friend who was fidgeting uncontrolably.

"Oliver kissed me on the cheek" Rose grinned ignoring Hermione's new nick name for her. Hermonie squealed and hugged Rose tightly.

* * *

><p><strong>Review and I shall update sooner becuase I am on break! I heart Reviews!<strong>


	16. Chapter 16

Thanks to Draco-Likes-Fire, Cooky Crumbla, and Sierra for reviewing :D Draco-Likes-Fire I take your advice because its sooo amazing! Sierra I haven't figured out what Draco will do but that won't happen till there next year :P Thanks to kissedangelzxxx for bing my beta! Also I need some ideas for Christmas presents who shoud they be to and from for the next chapter! I also relized this story will be over 140 chapters long oh well Enjoy~

* * *

><p>Rose worried about her brother each time he got on a broom after the first Quidditch game, during which his broom was hexed and he nearly fell off it. It was clear that someone at hogwarts wants him hurt or maybe worse...Dead, but she didn't think it was Snape like Harry, Hermonie, and Ron did. Surely it couldn't be him. She knew he was cold and unfeeling on the outside but if you took the time to get to know him then you would realise that this was just a mask and really he would do anything for those he cared about.<p>

"So the foolish Gryffindor's really think that Snape was the one behind the attack on Potter," Draco asked when the left the Great Hall.

"Yes, and them seem intent on proving it, I really don't believe he'd do something like that though" Rose sighed and stopped on the stairs that lead the way up to Gryffindor tower and down to the Slytherin dungeons. "Good night Dray" Rose hugged Draco.

"Good night Rose" Draco let Rose go and they went there separate ways. Rose climbed the many stairs slowly and took the time to look at the paintings and sometimes stopping to talk to them for a bit. She reached the painting of the Fat Lady and noticed Neville standing outside pleading with the vile woman to let him in.

"Forgot the password again Neville?" Rose asked when she was right behind him.

"Yes and the Fat Lady won't let me in without it. Please tell me you remember it Rose" Neville begged. Rose grinned and nodded.

"Caput Draconis." with that the portrait swung wide open and they went into the common room. Rose went to sit in front of the fire with a book waiting for Harry, Hermonie, and Ron to show up. It didn't take them long to join her but they didn't talk about what they wanted to because there were too many ears around them to do so.

"Come on Rose, it has to be Snape. I mean who else here hates Harry," Ron questioned Rose when everyone but Rose, Harry, Ron, and Hermonie had left to go to bed.

"I really doubt it Ron and I have my reasons," Rose sighed and turned to watch the fire.

"What are they," Hermonie asked being the only sensible one of them.

"For starters I do know him better then you guys do. Also what other motive does he have besides the fact that he 'hates' Harry" Rose said making quotation marks in the air and looking at them.

"Bloody hell Rose. What other motive does he need?" Ron was furious that she was standing up for Snape.

"Just because he hates Harry doesn't mean he wants him dead" Rose shook her head. Their hate for Snape caused them to be blind to reason, but then again Snape gave them very little reason to trust him.

"Rose does have a point there, buuuttt he may have a reason that we don't know about," Harry looked intent on proving that Snape was the one that wanted him dead. Rose shook her head and pulled out her charms essay and worked on it a little. The other three pulled out their homework as well and started on it. Naturally Harry and Ron waited till the last moment to do a lot of their homework and Rose or Hermonie always ended up doing some of it for them.

"Really Ron? This whole essay is wrong. You need to open your charms book, look for each charm and see what they do and not guess" Rose exclaimed looking at the parchment in her hands.

"Can't you do it Rose? It's late and I'm tired" Ron yawned to make a point.

"No! I bloody well can't. Sort it out yourself Ronald. I'll help you but I'm not writing the whole damn thing for you because you leave it to the last minute. You should spend less time suspecting _certain_ professors of wanting to kill Harry and more time doing homework!"

"Aw. Come on Rose?"

"Fine." Rose waved her wand over the parchment, muttered the spell and watched the words change before her eyes.

"How did you do that Rose," Ron asked with his eyes wide open, now clearly wide awake.

"Unlike you Ron I do my charms homework. _Maybe_ you should try it sometime?" Rose huffed and packed her bag.

"You have to teach me," Hermonie look like a child on Christmas.

"Of course Hermonie. Night Harry, _Ron_" Rose went up to her room with Hermonie right behind her.

* * *

><p>I really Heart Reviews! They make me smile and so excited that I burn myself :P<p> 


	17. Chapter 17

**Thanks to Draco-Likes-Fire and lillyshak for reviewing. You guys are amazing. Thans to kissedangelzxxx for being my beta. Enjoy~**

* * *

><p>It was Christmas Eve and most students had gone home to their families. Rose was surprised when she walked into her dorm the day the train left and found they had all gone home leaving her alone. She stayed in the boys dorm with Ron and Harry after that, she didn't like to be alone and it was a way for them to bond what with the others being gone and all. The common room seemed too big and to empty during the holidays and on this particular night eveyone else had gone to bed early.<p>

Rose watched as Ron tried to teach Harry the finer points of wizards chess but seemed to failing miserably due the fact that Harry kept losing. Even the pieces where trying to help Harry but that only seemed to confuse him more. She turned her head and watched the fire flicker and die as she thought of what waited for them the next day. It was Christmas and she wanted to open her presents, that is if she got any. She turned her head and laughed when she saw Ron's queen destroyed Harry's king.

"Shut up Rosie" Harry mumbled as the chess board set it's self up agin for another round. "I give up."

"You're a sore loser Harry" Ron grinned at Harry before turnig to Rose. "Wanna play a round?"

"Sure, it's not like I'm going to win though," Rose traded places with Harry. Rose was only slightly better than Harry but her patients wore thin and she just moved her pieces on the board without putting a whole lot of thought. The piece's were so unhappy with Harry and Rose that they refused to do anything they said.

"You two have to be some of the worst players I've ever met" Ron grinned at them to let them know he was kidding. Rose shrugged and opened a book while Harry and Ron went to playing exploding snap. They went to bed when the fire died down to smothering embers.

The next morning stretched out on Neville's bed and looked at Harry who was still sleeping and Ron who was sneaking up on Harry. Ron seemed to feel her eyes on him and looked up at her. He put a finger to his lips to tell her to stay quiet. Rose grinned and nodded wondering what Harry was going to do when Ron woke him up. Ron jumped on to Harry's bed making poor Harry fall out of bed with a thud. Harry glared at Ron who looked triumphant. Harry pulled Ron off his bed and moments later they were both rolling on the floor trying to pin each other down. Rose giggled making the two stop and look at her. They moved back to their beds and Harry grinned at the small pile of presents at the foot of his bed.

"Merry Christmas" Rose grinned and picked up her first present, it was from Dawn. Rose opened it and found the summer dress that Rose had been admiring one day when they went out for a walk. If Dawn had been there Rose would have broken into tears. She moved on to her second present which was from Draco. She opened it and found a necklace with a griffin on it. Rose put it on before moving on to her next one. It was a green sweater with a gold R on it.

"Hey, Harry I guess we're not the only ones to receive a sweater from my mom," Ron moaned when he saw what Rose was holding. Rose grinned and put it on before grabbing yet another gift, this one was from the twins and Lee. It was a photo album filled with pictures of them from this year. She was surprised she got a gift from Snape; it was more stuff for her potions set. It seemed that he was set on having her becoming his successor when he left Hogwarts. Her last gift bore no name or clue as to who it was from. She opened it and there was a ring with a crest on it, she was sure it was her family crest. There was a small note to go along with it:

_This ring holds your family crest. Your father gave it to your mother when they started dating. It has protective charms on it to keep you safe when your life is threatened. Always wear it.  
>A Very Merry Christmas to you<em>

"Rose, look Harry's got an invisibility cloak," Ron shouted.

"Amazing," Rose touched the fabric and felt the magic move under her fingers.

The dormitory door flung open and Fred and George bounded in. Rose saw Harry stuff his cloak away before turning to the twins. "Look Rose and Harry got a Weasley jumper too," Ron pointed to them.

"But their's are better," Fred held Harry's up.

"What's all this noise," Percy stuck his head in the room. He was half way through opening his presents, as he too, was holding a jumper. Rose watched as George tried to get Percy to wear his and tell him that he was eating lunch with them

* * *

><p><strong>Weasley jumper now : Oh well guess I'll have to make due with y'alls lovely reviews :D**


	18. Chapter 18

**It's getting closer to the end of book one :( Any who thanks to Draco-Likes-Fire and Sierra for reviewing and kissedangelzxxx for bing my beta!**

* * *

><p>"Hermonie, Rose the exams are ages away," Ron complained when the two girls dragged him and Harry to the library.<p>

"I know Ronnykins, but with yours and Harry's studying habits we have to start early," Rose sighed, pulled out her transfiguration book and started to write notes in the margins to help her study for the exam. Hermonie giggled at her nickname for Ron before taking out some parchment and took down notes from the book.

"I'll never remember this," Ron yelled in frustration. He threw his quill across the room and crossed his arms over his chest in a huff. Rose shook her head and made a mental note to get with Hermonie to make notes for the dummies. "Hagrid! What are you doing in the library?"

"Jus' lookin'," he said in a shifty voice that gained their interest immediatley. "An' what're you lot up ter?" He looked suddenly suspicious. "Yer not still lookin' fer Nicolas Flamel, are yeh?"

"We found out that ages ago, also we know what the dog is guarding. It's-"

_"Shhhhh," _Hagrid looked around to see if anyone was listening. He told them to meet him later at his house.

"What was he hiding behind his back?" Hermonie asked thoughtfully.

"So...You guys think it has anything to do with the stone?"

"I'm going to see what section he was in" Ron got up and looked at the books. "Dragons." Was all he had to say to make Rose's eyes light up.  
>"So you think he has a baby dragon," Rose asked hopefully.<p>

"I sure hope not! They've been banned as pets and aren't supposed to be on the school grounds," Hermonie whispered harshly to Rose. Rose looked a bit dejected but shrugged anyway. Maybe she would be like one of Ron's older brothers and train dragons.

When they knocked on the game keepers hut later, they were surprised to see the curtain drawn shut. "Who is it?" Hagrid called before letting them in and shutting the door quickly behind them. It was stiflingly hot inside. Even though it was such a warm day outside, Hagrid had the fire blazing in the grates. He offered them tea and sandwiches which they all politely declined.

"So-yeh wanted to ask me somethin," Hagrid asked even though they were sure he knew what they wanted. Harry asked him what was guarding the Sorcerer's Stone apart from Fluffy who Rose sadly missed out on meeting. Hagrid proceeded to tell him they he couldn't tell them even if he wanted to because he didn't know He knew the teachers that helped set up the protection for it. Rose looked at the fire and saw a black egg in it. Harry turned to see what she was staring at. Hagrid noticed that they were staring at the egg and he had a giant smile on his face. Rose got closer to it as the others talked about how he got it why he shouldn't keep it. Rose had to hold on to her hands so she wouldn't make the mistake and reach out to try and touch it because all she would do is burn herself.

Now they had something more to add to their extensive list of worries: What would happed to Hagrid if someone found out Hagrid had a dragon?

"I wonder what it's like to have a peaceful life," Ron said wishfully. Hermonie had started to make Harry and Ron a study schedule they both hated but where thankful for the notes Rose gave them because it used simple words and told them exactly what do and what would happen at a slightest mistake.

One morning Hedwig brought in a note for Harry that said: it's hatching. Ron wanted to go see the egg hatch but Hermonie would have none of that. Rose got up and made her way out of the Great Hall to Hagrid's hut. She didn't plan on missing on seeing a dragon hatch. If someone asked where she was she would just tell them that she had been studying too hard and need a break from learning. She has indeed been studying too much thanks to her friends, Hermione always wanted Rose to study with her and when she wasn't with Hermonie she was with Harry and Ron because they still had questions even though she had given them notes. Rarely was she with Fred or George but they communicated through three pieces of parchment that she had charmed so only they could read them.

The dragon was almost out of the egg by the time the other three showed up.

"I yell at Ron for wanting to ditch class and you go ahead a do it," Hermonie yelled at Rose.

"I need a break from learning. I feel like my head is going to explode if I didn't take a break soon and what better break is there than watching a dragon hatch?" Rose replied to Hermonie before turning back to the egg just as it split open.

"Isn't he beautiful?" Hagrid murmured. Rose couldn't but agree. She reached out to pet it when Hagrid jumped to his feet and said that someone had seen the dragon. Rose knew it was when she saw the blond hair, Draco.

Harry had convinced Hagrid that Norbert would be better off with Ron's older brother Charlie. Rose was going to miss Norbert but she knew that this was the best option for him and maybe one day they will see him again. They wouldn't let Rose go with them when they gave him away because she was as attached to him as Hagrid was.

"Bye Norbert," Rose whispered before she went back to the school and tell the other three they could go get him.

* * *

><p><strong>Rose is going with them to get the Stone but won't change anything that they do because I feel that Rose should be with Harry when he goes to You-Know-Who. I heart Reviews<strong>


	19. Chapter 19

**Thanks to lillyshak, Cooky Crumbla , Draco-Likes-Fire , neocreate and for reviewing! Y'all are amazing! Thanks to kissedangelzxxx for being my beta! Enjoy~**

* * *

><p>Rose rubbed her scar and looked at Harry with worry in her eyes and her brow deeply furrowed. She knew this meant something bad was about to happen. They had just finished their last exam when Ron noticed Harry and Rose didn't look too happy.<p>

"Our scars keep hurting," Rose said with a small whimper in her voice, not showing half the pain she was really feeling.

"They've never hurt this often" Harry added while wrapping an arm around his sister's petit frame. The more often their scar hurt made the more intense the pain became. He knew Rose was use to pain but this was a different kind of pain, like an evil drum and bass convention was going on in their brains.

"You two should go see Madam Pomfrey," Hermonie looked at them worriedly.

"We're not ill. I think it's a warning...it means danger's coming," Harry replied as Rose got close as she could to Harry. Ron and Hermonie agreed that the Stone was safe as long as Dumbledore was around, but that didn't make Rose or Harry feel any better. Rose felt sick to the pit of her stomach but that was only because she knew that something was going to happen. Soon.

They were outside watching the owls fly to the school when Harry suddenly jumped up 'causing Rose, who had fallen asleep on his shoulder from pure exhaustion, to fall and bang her head.

"Where're you going?" Ron asked sleepily.

"I've just thought of something," said Harry. He turned white. "We've got to go see Hagrid, now."

"Why," Hermonie panted, trying to keep up. Harry explained his suspicion about the random stranger who had given Hagrid the dragon egg when they're illegal according to wizarding law. Rose's face went white at the thought of Hagrid telling someone how to get past Fluffy. Rose went to a chair by the window when Hagrid let them in to his hut. Hagrid offered them food and tea which Rose politely declined while Hagrid was bussling about the small hut dealing with the pleasantries Harry went straight to the point. Rose watched Hagrid tell them about that night with mysterious man while looking out the window making sure Draco didn't appear like he did last time.  
>"Hagrid did you say music" Rose asked looking back at him.<p>

"I shouldn'ta told yeh that!" he blurted out. Rose looked at Harry before they jumped up and ran out the door ignoring Hagrid's call for them to come back. They ran into the castle looking for Dumbledore's office but they didn't know where it was. Hermonie looked at Rose as if she would know.

"What?" Rose was confused as to why Hermonie was looking at her.

"Well you've been into all kinds of trouble this year, haven't you been to his office," she asked her.

"No, only Fred and George where taken there. None of the teachers though I had that much of a hand the pranks so they let me slide with just detention or having some house points taken away," Rose shrugged looking a bit defeated.

"What are you four doing inside?"

It was Professor McGonagall carrying a large stack of papers.

"We need to talk to Professor Dumbledore," Rose replied smiling at her head of house.

"What for? Have you got yourself into more trouble Rose," she questioned them. Rose's ears went bright red from the word trouble. She had once being hunted down by some older Slytherins because of a prank the twins pulled on them.

"No, she's not Professor, and it's sort of a secret," Harry backed up once he said that because Professor McGonagall's nostrils flared.  
>"He left ten minutes ago. He received an urgent owl from the Ministry and left for London immediatley."<p>

He's gone! _Now_!" Harry asked frantically. "This is important."

"Something more important than the Ministry of Magic?"

"Look," Harry said throwing all caution into the winds, "Professor-it's about the Sorcerer's Stone-"

The books Professor McGonagall had been carrying tumbled out of her arms, she didn't pick them up.

She dismissed them after telling them that Dumbledore would be back tomorrow. Harry did his best to convince her otherwise but she held firm to what she said. Rose told them she was going outside for some fresh air and she would talk to them about a plan later tonight. Harry nodded to his twin knowing her head was getting foggy from all the confusion and she was going to borrow a broom and clear her mind while flying.  
>After dinner Rose was talking to Neville about different magic plants that seemed to pique his interest. They were sat in the common room by the portrait hole. She would glance at the others every once in a while but made no move to sit with them by the fire. Rose watched Hermonie skim her notes while the boys went upstairs for the invisibility cloak. What they didn't expect was Neville trying to stop them leaving when the right time had approached. Rose watched as Hermonie put a full Body-Bind on him. Rose gave one final glace at her friend before following the other three out into the corridor.<p>

Rose had to hold back a laugh when Harry was pretending to be the Bloody Baron to get rid of Peeves.

"Well, there you are," Harry said quietly, "Snape's already got past Fluffy." Rose had to hold her tongue from yelling that this wasn't Snape. Rose grabbed Harry's hand when he turned to face the other two.

"If you go back, we won't blame you," he said. He knew once Rose grabbed his hand it meant she was going with him no matter what. "You can take the cloak, we won't need it now."

"Don't be stupid," Ron said.

"We're coming," Hermonie agreed with Ron.

With that Harry pushed open the door.

* * *

><p><strong>So close to the end of book one :( Only two chapters left! So should I just continue all the books on this story or creat a new one for each? Review and let me know!<strong>


	20. Chapter 20

**I wanna say think to Sierra, and Draco-Likes-Fire, and lillyshak for reviewing! Thanks to kissedangelzxxx for being by beta! Enjoy~**

* * *

><p>Rose layed eyes on 'Fluffy' for the very first time. He was a huge, greyis brown dog with three heads, he was fast asleep in the room with a harp at his gigantic feet.<p>

"What's that at its feet," Hermonie whispered.

"Looks like a harp," Ron whispered. "Snape must have left it."

"Really Ron, does a harp really sound like Snape's style?" Rose asked as she backed away from the dog. Ron scoffed at Rose defending Snape.

"It must wake up when you stop playing..." Harry put a flute up to his mouth. "Well...here I go." Harry blew into the flute and created the most horrible sound, it sounded like a mangled rendition of 'twinkle, twinkle little star'. Rose covered her ears and watched as the dog's eyes fluttered (a weirdly gentle movement for such a monsterous beast) and finally closed. Rose crept closer to Fluffy and studied the dogs face. She knew she would be afraid if the dog was awake but while he was asleep the Fluffy looked rather welcoming.

"Rose stop looking at the dog and get down the trap down," Hermonie grabbed her arm and pulled her down with her after Harry jumped down into the endless dark. Ron followed the girls seconds later. They landed on something soft and apparently plant like.

"What is this stuff," Rose asked.

"Some kind of plant," Ron replied while he felt it with his hands.

"We're lucky we had it to break our fall," Rose said as she felt something move around her.

"_Lucky! _Shrieked Hermonie. "Look at yourselves!"

Hermonie tried to back up against the wall, but the plant had already snared her into it's trap. Rose was alarmed when she noticed the plant had wrapped itself around her stomach and working its way up to her chest. _Don't move I think it's a Devil's Snare but I'm not sure and won't be till Hermonie yells what it is _Rose felt a bead of sweat fall down the side of her face while looking at Hermonie for some clue about what they should do. She heard Harry and Ron making a lot of noise trying to get free of the plant.

"Quit moving you idiots! It's Devil's Snare" Rose said harshly to the two who were almost surrounded by the plant.  
>"Easy for you to say! The plant hasn't covered you yet," Ron yelled.<p>

"She's right, Ron. It is Devil's Snare," Hermonie yelled at him.

"Oh, I'm glad we know it's called, that's a great help," Ron snarled at the two of them.  
>"Shut up! I'm trying to figure out how to kill it!" Hermonie said.<p>

"Well hurry up, I can't breathe," Harry gasped.

"The only thing I can remember is that it likes it dark and damp. Not the kind of place I really want to be," Rose felt the plant squeeze her stomach and move up to her chest.

"So light a fire," Harry choked.

"Yes-of course-but there's no wood," Hermonie cried wringing her hands.

"Oh right!" Hermonie said, she pulled out her wand and waved it while muttering something. A jet of fire came out at the end. The plant wiggled and pulled away letting them pull themselves away from the plant.

"We're lucky you two in attention in Herbology," Harry told them when they made it to the wall.

"Well actually Neville told me about it earlier today," Rose mumbled.

"Yeah," said Ron, "and at least Harry doesn't lose his head in a crisis- 'there's no wood,' honestly."

The only thing they could hear apart from their footsteps was the gentle sound of water trickling of water.

"Can you hear something?" Ron whispered. Rose and Harry both listened. A soft rustling and clinking that seemed to be coming up ahead  
>They reached the end of the passage way into a brightly lit room. There were jeweled birds playing in front of them.<p>

"Do you think they'll attack us if we cross the room?" asked Ron

"Probably," Harry replied going on about how they don't seem vicious but they could swoop down and attack them.

Harry ran covering his face, expecting to be pecked or clawed at. Rose, Ron, and Hermonie joined on him and pulled at the door, it wouldn't move an inch.

"Now what do we do?" said Ron.

"These birds...they can't be here just for decoration," Hermonie told them. Rose looked closer at them and noticed them glittering.  
>"They're keys" Rose whispered to Harry.<p>

"Your right Rose. They're not birds, their winged keys" Harry yelled suddenly. He looked around the room, "Look there's some brooms!"  
>"But there are hundreds of them!"<p>

They each grabbed a broom and looked for an old silver key. Once they got on to the brooms the keys dived bombed them. Rose's fear for small things surfaced and she dived and landed on the ground she covered her head and curled into a ball. She had tears streaming down her face when the other three joined her. Hermonie pulled her into the other room and hugged her.

"What's wrong Rosie?" Harry asked her.

"I have a fear of things with wings. One time when I was little a humming bird attacked me because I had a crown of lilies in my hair. Now every time something small with wings comes near me I freak out," Rose wiped away her tears.

"That was random" Ron tried to suppress his laughter.

"Go ahead Ron laugh" Rose gave him a small smile.

"Come on we need to keep going," Harry pulled Rose into his embrace as they walked further into the room. Torches ignited and the room was bathed in light, a huge chess board was in front of them. They walked across the board stopping when the pawns pulled out their swords.  
>"Now what do we do," Harry whispered.<p>

"It's obvious, isn't," said Ron. "We've got to play our way across the room."

Rose stared at Ron with amazement; he could be smart when he wanted to. There were only three spots missing so Rose voted that she would watch from the side line. She was close enough that the debris could hit her and cut her. She was shocked that Ron sacrificed himself for them to win. Rose had to stop herself from running to him until the game ended. She went straight to him and made sure he was alive and well.  
>"He's going to be okay," Rose whispered to a crying Hermonie. She nodded and put on a brave face as they went to the next challenge. Before them was fire in an archway. Rose looked at Hermonie who had a paper in her hand.<p>

"This isn't about magic, its logic," Hermonie smiled. Rose didn't feel like smiling because of the attack of the flying keys and Harry was worried about Ron.

"How are we going to know which one will let us through," Harry asked looking at the bottles.

"Give me a minute." Hermonie read the paper over a couple of times and looked at the bottles. "The smallest one will let you through and there's only enough for two," Hermonie looked up at Rose and Harry. "You two go and I'll stay with Ron." Hermonie pushed the bottle into Harry's hand before going back to Ron.

"Looks like it's just us," Harry took a sip and handed it to Rose who finished off the phial.

"Here we go" Harry grabbed Rose's hand and stepped through the fire. It wasn't Snape on the other side. It wasn't even Voldemort. It was the last person they thought they would see down here.

* * *

><p><strong>So after the next chapter it will be summer so I was wondering what Rose and Dawn should do in there one chapter before shr goes to the Weaslys? I heart Reviews!<strong>


	21. Chapter 21

**Thanks to Cooky Crumbla and Draco-Likes-Fire for reviewing and kissedangelzxxx for being my beta! I really need ideas for what Rose and Dawn can being doing before I can post the next chapter so pleast give my dead brain some ideas! Enjoy~**

* * *

><p>It was Quirrell.<p>

"_You!_" gasped Harry. Rose was too shocked to say anything. This whole year Rose thought he was a complete joke. It seemed like he couldn't do a whole lot in class when he was trying to teach them. _Maybe he didn't want people to think he was really evil _Rose's rational side told her, but she wasn't ready to hear what it was saying.

Quirrell smiled. His wasn't twitching at all.

"Me," he said calmly. "I was wondering when I would see you two down here."

"But I thought-Snape-" Harry stammered

"Severus?" Quirrell laughed, it wasn't the normal quivering laugh they associated with him but a cold and sharp one. "Severus does seem the type doesn't he? Swopping everywhere like an overgrown bat. Next to him no one would suspect p-p-poor s-st-stuttering P-P-Professor Quirrell.  
>Rose wanted to say told you so but this wasn't the time or place for this. She wanted to run away and fast but she stayed because she didn't want her brother to face this monster alone. She tightened her hold on Harry's hand, trying to comfort him and herself that they weren't alone, that they were here together.<p>

"But he tried to kill me!"

"No, no, no _I _tried to kill you. Your friend Miss. Granger accidently knocked me over when she set fire to Snape's robes at that Quidditch match. She broke my eye contact with you. Another few seconds and I would have you off that broom. It would have been sooner if Snape wasn't muttering the counter curse."

"Snape was trying to _save _me?" Rose couldn't help but smile when Harry said that. She knew he wouldn't do anything to harm Harry outside of his normal insults which he used for everyone. Rose tried to listen to his rant on how Snape refereed the next game so he wouldn't try anything like that again but it was pointless because he couldn't do anything with Dumbledore there.

"I'm going to kill you both tonight. I was hoping to save young Rose for a different time. To have her suffer the loss of her brother and have slowly lose her mind before I ended her life, but sadly she came here with you." Quirrell snapped his fingers and ropes sprang out of thin air wrapping themselves around them. Harry and Rose's hands were forced apart. Rose glanced at her brothers' face and knew hers looked the same. Scared and hopeless.

"You're too nosy to live Potter." Rose tuned out the rest of what he said because apparently he only wanted Harry. Rose felt a bit jealous that Harry got all the attention, not that she wants this kind.

"Yes the mirror is the key to get the Stone," Quirrell gestured to the mirror behind him. Rose may not have seen it personally but it was just like what Ron and Harry described to her. It was the Mirror of Erised. Rose watched her brothers reaction as the two continued to converse. Rose had nothing to say at this point and was just listening to them talk. She watched Harry struggle against the ropes when Quirrell said he saw himself presenting the stone to his master but he didn't have the stone. Rose tried to reach for her wand but the ropes wouldn't give.  
>"But Snape always seemed to hate me so much."<p>

"Oh, he does," Quirrell said casually, "Heavens, yes. He went to school with your father, didn't you know? They loathed each other. But he never wanted you _dead_."

Rose looked away, she knew about her father and Snape, but she hoped he would figure out the Harry and James where two separate people.  
>"My master is with me wherever I go." Quirrell said quietly. Rose wrinkled at the thought of Voldemort somehow being connected together put a horrible image in Rose's poor mind. She shuddered and wanted to scrub her mind of the images. Quirrell spared a quick glance and dismissed her as nothing.<p>

"I don't understand...is the Stone _inside _the mirror? Should I break it?"

Harry tried to edge to the left, to get in front of the mirror without Quirrell noticing, but the ropes around his ankles were too tight: he tripped and fell over.

"What does the mirror do? How does it work? Help me, Master!"

To Rose and Harry's horror, a voice answered, and the voice seemed to come from Quirrell himself.  
>"Use the boy...Use the boy."<p>

Rose fell backwards and hit her head on the stairs behind her. She felt blood trickle down her neck. She sat up and watched Quirrell clap his hands and the ropes around Harry fell loose. Rose was feeling light headed and was having trouble keeping her eyes open. She watched as Harry was put in front of the mirror and saw him pat his pocket. She watched in horror as Quirrell unraveled his turban and revealed a second face on the back of his head. Rose couldn't keep her eyes open any longer and they shut. She could hear the screams of Quirrell as the sweet blackness claimed her.

* * *

><p>Rose blinked as the light above her came into a clear picture. She looked to her left and saw that Dumbledore was with Harry. She noticed that their beds were closer than the rest and she reached out and grabbed Harry's hand. She felt his grip tighten and he turned to face her.<br>"Good afternoon, Rose," Dumbledore gave her a soft smile.

"Afternoon, sir," Rose whispered. Her throat was so dry and sore it came out a bit scratchy. Dumbledore handed her a glass of water which she drank. She looked around a noticed she was in the hospital wing. She only been in here to visit her friends and Harry here and never had to be here herself before.

* * *

><p>"Please Madam Pomfrey," Rose begged their nurse to let Ron and Hermonie in.<br>"Absolutely not! You two need rest."

"Just five minutes," Harry pleaded.

"Absolutely not."

"You let the Headmaster in," Rose pointed out.

"That was different, he's the headmaster, and you two need rest.

"We are resting, look we're laying down and everything. Oh, go on, Madam Pomfrey..."  
>"Oh, very well," she said. "But five minutes <em>only<em>."

And she let Ron and Hermonie in.

"_Harry. Rose_." Hermonie ran to them and hugged Rose. It was painful but she was glad Hermonie hugged her. She didn't hug Harry because she noticed it hurt Rose even though she didn't complain. Rose and Harry told them what had happed till they both blacked out. Harry reached out and grabbed Rose's hand and squeezed it. Rose smiled at Harry and relaxed; she tensed up every time she thought about going down there.

Madam Pomfrey kicked Ron and Hermonie out after fifteen minutes. Rose and Harry fell asleep soon after that. Their hands separated while they were asleep. They felt back to normal and bugged Madam Pomfrey about letting them go to the feast that night.

"Professor Dumbledore says you two are allowed to go," she said stiffly, showing how much his decision bothered her. "You two also have another visitor.

"Oh, good," said harry. "Who is it?"

Hagrid came in crying blaming himself for what happened.

"No it's not Hagrid. We would have figured it out sooner or later," Rose placed her bandaged hand on Hagrid's shoulder. Harry tried to cheer up his friend and it seemed to work. Madam Pomfrey came back and handed Rose a potion for her headache. She looked at the album that Hagrid had given Harry.

"I'm sorry Rose, I didn't get yeh anythin," Hagrid apologized.

"Don't worry about it," Rose gave him a smile.

Madam Pomfrey came back and changed Rose and Harry's bandages before letting them go to the feast.

"How long do you think I need to have the stupid bandage on my head," Rose asked as they walked to the Great Hall.

"I hope we can take them all off soon," Harry and Rose walked into the Great Hall. All the other students were already there a hush fell around the room when the two entered; they made their way to the Gryffindor table and sat by all their friends. Rose was shocked by the extra points that Dumbledore gave them enough points to beat the Slytherin's.

* * *

><p>Rose was sad to be leaving this place that she now called home. She was happy to go back to the states and see Dawn but that didn't mean that this place was any less of a home to her. She and Hermonie tied for having the best grades in their year while Ron and Harry were happy about the good marks that they got. She took one last look at the castle before boarding the train with the rest of her friends and her new found twin Harry. She couldn't wait till the last three weeks of summer she was going to be spending it with the Weasley's.<p>

* * *

><p><strong>Review and give me ideas so I can post the next chpater sooner! I heart Reviews!<strong>


	22. Chapter 22

**Well here's a shopping trip for ya! Enjoy~**

* * *

><p>Rose decided to treat Dawn and Sam to a shopping trip after she had some of her galleons converted to muggle money. Sam was new to the orphanage and Dawn managed to get him to safety before Mindy was able to get her claws into him and force him to be one of her slaves. He was a year younger than Rose and Dawn, and an absolute sweetheart. Rose was wearing the yellow summer dress that Dawn had gotten her for Christmas with black flats that she had come across on her way home from King's cross. Rose had her red hair pulled to the side in a fishtail plait. She had a small black purse swinging on her right arm. Dawn was wearing a white summer dress similar to Rose's except it had a bow at the waist. Rose had gotten her that for Christmas too. Dawn also had on the bracelet that Rose had given her for her birthday it was made of Sapphires and engraved with ancient runes it had a protective enchantment upon it which kept the wearer safe. She had on white dolly shoes that Sam had gotten for her. Her coppery blond hair was flared around her face and her hazel eyes shinned with excitement. Sam was wearing a blue button down shirt with black baggy pants and sneakers that had seen better days. His brown hair fell into his blue eyes that reminded Rose of Albus Dumbledore.<p>

"Ro Ro, are you sure it's OK to spend all this money," Dawn lifted up her arms which were laden with four large bags of stuff she had gotten. She looked at Sam's three and her six. She didn't feel comfortable with spending so much money, she wasn't used to it and it sure was fun. Not to mention she had plenty more money.

"I'm sure Dawn. We haven't even made a dent in my trust fund. Plus this is a treat for you two for being my friends here. Wanna see Salem court?" Rose asked as they headed to a rundown computer store that had a picture of a wizard in the dirty window. The whole shop seemed to be falling to pieces. Dirty, moldy pieces.

"Yes!" Sam and Dawn jumped up.

Rose grinned as she led the way to the magical realm that was living alongside the muggle one. Rose watched their faces as they gazed at all of the different things, their eyes full of wondering and glee. She went to the Quidditch store first and bought a nimbus 2000, despite the shop keeper trying to get her to buy the newer model, Rose had replied politely saying 'if the 2000 was good enough for her brother then it was good enough for her' She went to the pet store and stocked up on Nova's favorite treats before going to the book store. She'd run out of reading material and desperately needed some more. She grabbed a fair few books on magical creatures plus some more advanced books on potions, DADA, transfiguration and the like. The last place she went to was Mr. Merryweather's old candy store. Rose bought a ton of the stuff, making sure she had a bit of everything so the others could try it all.

They were heading back to the computer store when she saw something out of the corner of her eye. At the very sight of it a light bulb came on in her brain, she had one thought and one thought only 'Harry would love it!' She ran into the store and left Dawn and Sam looking like two lemons among a large shipment of oranges. Eventually Rose came out of the shop holding yet another bag with a grin on her face.

"What's that?" Sam asked pointing at her new bag

"A present for Harry. Our birthday is the same day because we are twins and I need to get him something besides clothes and sweets," Rose shrugged before hiding the bag in one of her other bags as they headed back to the orphanage.

When they got back Rose called Nova to her and handed her a brown package with a note attached. Both were for Hermione.

_Hey Mimi, _

_I saw this while I was out shopping with Dawn and Sam. I thought I would surprise you with a present! _

_Roza _

"OK Nova, take this to Hermonie, and come back after she gives you a note because I need you to deliver something to the Weasley's" Rose gave her owl a treat before opening the window for her. Rose had gotten quiet attached to Nova in the past year. She was sure she would become her familiar soon.

* * *

><p><strong>So the next one she'll be at Ron's, laying truth or dare, anyone got ideas for that? Should Bill and Charlie be there? Should Sam be a wizard? What should Harry's present be? Well Review and let me know what you think! I heart Reviews!<strong>


	23. Chapter 23

**Thanks to Sierra and Draco-Likes-Fire for reviewing and kissedangelzxxx for being my beta! Enjoy~**

* * *

><p>Rose was ecstatic that she was going to see two of her best friends that happened to pranksters. Rose grinned when she saw the two familiar red heads with another that looked slightly older. She ran and jumped on to Fred's back.<p>

"Hi Freddy! What brings you to these parts," Rose laughed as he fought to keep his balance.

"We thought it would be nice to see Salem Court," Fred grunted.

"What? No love for me," George grinned at Rose.

"Tssskk I have plenty of love to go around Georgie" Rose jumped off of Fred's back and into Georges waiting arms.

"Hello, you must be Rose Potter" the older man held out his hand for her to shake.

"Indeed I am, and you must be Mr. Weasley" Rose shook his hand as they walked down the street.

"Do you have everything you need," he asked.

"Yep," Rose patted her jeans pocket. "I had Mary who works at computer Wiz shrink it for me."

"OK lets go to the nearest fireplace," Mr. Weasley looked around wondering what store had one. Rose shook her head and led the way to her favorite book store. Fred and George groaned when they notice where they were heading.

"Oh hush it you two. This happens to have the closest fire place that's connected to the floo network" Rose smacked their heads.

"Rose do you know how the floo network works?" Mr. Weasley asked her. Rose shook her head. She knew that it was there and sort of knew what it did. "Well you grab a bit of this green powder and say your destination clearly and throw it down into the fire" Mr. Weasley explained to her.

"Sounds okay" Rose grinned. "So what's the name of the destination?" Rose looked at him trying to ignore the twins and their antics.

"The burrow" Mr. Weasley grinned. Rose nodded and they were off.

Rose coughed as she came out of the fireplace that she hoped was the Burrow. She felt two pairs of hands help her to the couch. "Never again. I think I lost my lunch" Rose groaned holding her stomach.

"Well you're going to be-

Doing it again before the end of summer" the twins grinned at her. Rose groaned as they pulled her after them. They led her up the stairs into a room that had two beds on either side of the room.

"You two have a lovely room," Rose smirked at them as she walked over to a dusty dresser.

"We try," George grinned at her as he plopped down on to his bed.

"We finally got out mom to stop coming up here and cleaning it," Fred added. Rose shook her head as someone opened the door and in a second a brown blur ran to her and hugged her. She looked at the door and saw Ron and Harry ginning at her.

"Mimi I-I-I need air," Rose wheezed out as her face turned to pink.

"I missed you and love the present," Hermonie turned around in her green dress that Rose had sent to her over the summer.

"That reminds us-

thanks for the ingredients-

you sent us" the twins told her from behind her.

"Well Rose did you get everyone something," Harry grinned as he pulled his sister into a hug.

"When I'm shopping I have to buy something for everyone," Rose blushed.

"Who's this," yet another red head asked at the door. His hair was pulled back into a low pony tail and what looked to be a dragon's tooth for an earring. Behind him was a red head with shorter hair and a couple of burned marks.

"This is our triplet," Fred grinned from her right side.

"We call her Thorn but her name is Rose," George added from her left.

"I don't remember having two sisters," the first one looked at her.

"I don't either Bill," Rose was grinning and she could fill Harry with quiet laughter.

"That maybe because we adopted her while at Hogwarts this past year. Harry happens to be her twin," the twins grinned wrapping their arms around Rose and Harry.

"Well at least she can pass as one of us," Bill shrugged before introducing himself. "I'm William but I go by Bill," he held out his hand for her to shake. Rose grinned and took the offered hand. "Pleasure to meet you," Rose grinned looking like the twins at that moment.

"Wow you really could be their triplet. I'm Charlie by the way," he held his hand out for her. Rose went to shake his hand but instead he took it and kissed it making her bright red for a moment.

"Looks like we have a charmer," Rose grinned looking at him. Charlie grinned back at her before turning around and left the room with Bill behind him.

"So who wants to play truth or dare," Rose asked.

"Random much Roza," Hermonie asked.

"Well it was all quiet and boring so my mind wandered and that popped up," Rose shrugged sheepishly.

"Well it's not like we have anything else to do," Harry shrugged before sitting down on the floor pulling Rose with him since he hadn't let her go yet. Hermonie sat on her other side while the twins sat across from her. Ron looked a little nervous before sitting down between Fred and Harry.

"Since it was your idea Rose, Truth or dare," Hermonie asked.

"Truth, I have nothing to hide," Rose shrugged.

"Who do you have a crush on," Hermonie grinned. Of course she knew who Rose liked but she couldn't tell anyone.

"Oliver Wood," Rose turned bright red.

"No way!"

"Wood?"

"You're out of your bloody mind!"

"Should have known."

"So George truth or dare," Rose gave him an evil grin.

T-t-truth," he stuttered out from her look.

"Hmm what was your first solo prank," Rose sighed. She was really hopping he would pick dare.

"Well I was seven and me and Fred were perfecting our pranking skill but I was mad at Ron so I snuck in his room one night and placed a charmed fake spider in his bed. He peed his pants when he saw it the next morning," George laughed. Ron glared at his older brother while muttering on why he had a fear of spiders.

"Hermonie, love. Truth or Dare," George asked her while fighting back a grin.

"Dare," Hermonie grinned feeling proud of herself for being the first dare.

"I dare you to test our latest pranking idea on Bill," George grinned as Hermione went white. Fred handed her a wooden stick that looked a lot like a wand that had markings on it. Rose realized that this was the idea she had sent them three weeks ago. A small smile graced her lips.

"Don't worry Mimi. All you have to do is grab his wand when he sets it down and change it with one Fred handed you," Rose got up and pulled Hermonie out of the room and headed down stairs. They watched as Bill and Charlie both set their wands down on the table while they went to the fridge. Why they set them down there Rose didn't want to know. She and Hermonie walked and grabbed a wand each and Rose placed the one she had been in her pocket because she was planning on using it on one of the twins when school started but when an opportunity like this presented itself like this you couldn't help but take an advantage of it.

They went back upstairs and showed them both wands.

"You got Charlie's too," Ron asked turning white.

"Why only take one when you can have both," Rose asked as she high fived the twins.

"Harry truth or dare," Hermonie asked.

"Dare."

"I dare you to take the blame when Charlie and Bill come up here for their wands," Hermonie handed him the wand she had. Rose handed the one she had as well. Harry groaned and nodded with both wands in his lap now.

"Ron truth or dare," Harry grinned at his best friend.

"Dare."

"I dare you to touch the spider over there," he pointed to the spider by the window. Ron turned white and tried to back out while George went and grab the spider. Rose grabbed Ron's hand and made him touch the spider. Rose laughed as he jerked his hands back and looked like he was about to scream.

"Fred truth or dare," Ron asked.

"Truth."

"Coward. What was your favorite prank last year?"

"The one when where we turned all of the Slytherin's hair color" Fred grinned at the memory. "Hermonie truth or dare?"

"Truth," Hermonie crossed her hands over her chest.

"Why were you so mad at Rose that one time?"

"Well Professor Snape found out my secret and I thought she'd told him when I asked her not to." Hermonie replied not giving any more details. The twins groaned when she didn't offer any more.

"Rose truth or dare," Hermonie gave her a sweet smile.

"Dare," Rose grinned.

"I dare you to kiss Fred for five minutes," Hermonie had an evil glint in her eyes. Rose rolled her eyes before sitting in Fred's lap. She leaned forward and closed the gap so their lips met in a soft kiss. Only a minute had passed when the door was slammed open. Rose and Fred pulled apart but she was still sat in his lap. Both of them turned fuscia when they noticed both Bill and Charlie were glaring at everyone in the room. Charlie had electric blue hair and mustard yellow skin. His ears were pointed like an elf's and his fingers were webbed like someone who had eaten gillyweed. Bill had purple hair and pink skin. His nose was a pig snout and he had the most delightful pair of bunny ears.

"Where are they?" Bill glared at the twins.

"What are you talking brother dearest?" George gave him a sweet smile.

"Our wands" Charlie growled at them.

"Harry has them" Fred pointed at Harry. Harry handed them back their wands and watched as they changed themselves back to normal.

"Rose why are you in Fred's lap" Charlie asked

"Hermonie dared me to kiss him for five minutes," Rose blushed.

"So that's what you've been doing...It certainly explains why Harry stole our wands" Charlie hummed.

"Anyways, it's time for dinner," Bill replied as they left the room again. Everyone piled around a table where Rose finally met the last two red heads in the family: Ginny and Mrs. Weasley.

Ginny seemed nice enough but Rose was wary of her facination with Harry, it was a little weird in Rose's eyes but then again she was his twin sister. Rose started to ponder on the game of dares that they had earlier on. Kissing Freddie was really something that she wouldn't mind doing again, not that she liked him in that way.

* * *

><p><strong>There shall be a poll for who Rose should date and next chapter is her and Harry's birthday. What should the presents be and who should they be from. Should Dawn and Sam be there? Since the owls will come for them form Hogwarts should Sam get a letter? Review and let me know! I heart reviews!<strong>


	24. Chapter 24

**Has Christmas come early? I got five reviews! Thanks to Sierra, Cooky Crumbla, JesusFreak98, Emo Goth Chick, and Draco-Likes-Fire. Y'all are amazing! Thanks to kissedangelzxxx for being my beta! Enjoy~**

* * *

><p>Rose yawned and stretched on her bed in Ginny's room. The young girl didn't say much to Rose even though they shared a room. She asked Molly about bunking with the twins but she'd said no because she didn't know what the boys were up to in there bet she knew it mustn't be appropriate for a girl. Rose grinned at that sentence and thought they would have a prank war before the summer was over, but who to team up with? There were a lot of people to choose from in this house, she was thinking of the older brothers but then again she knew Fred and George the best. Rose pondered this is she padded down the stairs to make breakfast with Molly. She'd learned how to cook this summer because she wanted to learn, it turned out she had a knack for it. She thought it was because it was like potions and she worked on them whenever she could because she used them in most of her pranks.<p>

"Good morning and happy birthday Rose!" Molly greeted her as she went into the kitchen.

"Good Morning Molly and thank you," Rose started on the pancake batter. She added lots of chocolate chips to it because she loved chocolate.  
>"You are so much like your godfather with chocolate" Molly mused as she made the eggs. Rose was startled by the comment and turned to look at her.<p>

"What do you mean godfather?" Rose asked.

"You'll meet him someday" she smiled at Rose. Rose wanted to ask more questions but shrugged it off and continued with the pancakes before making the sausage. When they had finished making all the food everyone else started to make their way down. Rose grinned at Harry's messy hair and Ron's pjs, they never stopped amusing her. Fred and George wrapped their arms around her's and Harry's shoulders and yelled happy birthday. Rose ducked down before they could mess up her already messy hair but Harry wasn't as fortunate. Harry glared at them before taking a seat between Ron and Hermonie. The twins chuckled and sat across from them and Rose went and sat between Bill and Charlie. Charlie and Bill whispered her happy birthday while Charlie snuck a hand behind her and messed up her hair. Rose pouted while everyone laughed at her birdsnest of hair.

"Serves you right," Harry smiled at her.

"Your hair is always messy though," Rose pointed out while putting her hair up in a messy bun. Harry raised an eyebrow before digging into his pancakes.

"This food is amazing," Bill stated taking a bite out of his pancakes.

"Rose made them today. She's been helping me out in the kitchen and I have to say she's been my best student" Molly smiled at Rose. Rose blushed and looked down at her table.

"Fred I think we picked out the best person to be our other twin," George grinned. Rose chuckled and threw a small piece of pancake at him. George went to throw a piece back but Molly stopped him.

"No throwing food at the table," she told him sternly. Rose stuck her tongue at him but hid it when Molly turned to look at her.

"Sorry Molly but he completely deserved it," Rose did her best hurt puppy look.

"It's okay dear just don't do it again," Molly told her softly. Rose nodded and looked down at her food hiding her grin. She heard both Bill and Charlie chuckle beside her making it harder to hide her grin.

"So Rosie what are your plans today," Charlie asked, using the same nickname for her as the other did.

"Hmm tormenting Fred and George I think and force I mean help Ron and Harry with homework. Oh and maybe play some Quidditch" Rose grinned at the four she had said. They gave her a scared smile while she gave them an evil grin.

"You play Quidditch," Bill looked surprised.

"Sometimes," Rose shrugged taking a bite of her eggs.

"What position," Charlie asked.

"Seeker-

Just like Harry-

and they are both the-

best the schools ever seen, "the twins replied for her. Rose grinned at their compliment before taking her plate to the kitchen.

"I think we may have to a have a match then. What do you think Charlie," Bill asked Charlie when Rose entered the room.

"Looks like it. I call the team with the twins and Rose," he replied winking at Rose who blushed before whispering in Fred and George's ears. They grinned and got up and followed her out into the garden in the backyard.

"So what's this great idea you have," Fred asked once they got out of hearing.

"I was thinking maybe the day after tomorrow we start a prank war. We have teams and when the end of summer comes Molly and Arthur can pick the winner. Also no magic besides potions which isn't really magic and no harming each other or the house. Also any mess has to be cleaned," Rose proposed her idea to them.

"That's a-

wonderful idea," the grinned before think of pranks. They looked up to the sky and saw the owls coming in.

"Looks like the letters from school are here," George grinned before heading in. Rose went to follow him but Fred grabbed her arm and held her back.

"Rose you still owe me four minutes of our kiss," Fred whispered in her ear. Rose shivered when she felt his breath on her ear.

"Oh? And what are you going to do about it," she smirked at him while moving back a bit.

"Well erm..." Fred stuttered. Which was a first."I was wondering if you'd be my girlfriend Rosie" he asked. Rose was shocked at the question wondering why he would want to date a 12 year old when he was 15.

"Of course I would Freddie" Rose grinned at him. Fred grinned and kissed the tip of her nose before grabbing her hand and leading her back into the house. She didn't think she liked Fred like that but she couldn't help but think that if she enjoyed kissing him that it meant she may like him more then she thought she did. She was scared to hurt Fred's feelings if things happened to go south but for now she was going to enjoy the time she had with him.

No one seemed to notice or didn't think anything of them holding hands except George and Hermonie.

"Oh good. You both came in," Molly handed them there letters from Hogwarts. Rose noticed that all the letters consisted of mostly books by someone named Lockhart. Rose noticed that Ginny had a list in her hand too.

"Oh your staring Hogwarts this year," Harry asked Ginny. Ginny nodded, and blushed to her flaming roots. Rose was glad her hair was more of a ruby color than fire.

"Great! Me and Hermione can help you," Rose grinned. They watched as Percy polish is prefect badge. Rose winkled her nose at the shinning badge before looking around. "Where's Arthur," Rose asked noticing the oldest male Weasley wasn't there.

"Oh he went to get a surprise for you dear," Molly replied as Arthur came out of the fireplace with two people behind them. Rose let go of Fred's hand and hugged both of them before the others saw them.

"Dawn! Sam! I can't believe your here," Rose grinned.

"Nor can we," Dawn tried to wipe the soot of her face but all she did was smear it. Rose laughed before helping her with the soot.

"We wouldn't miss your birthday if we could help it," Sam grinned before kissing Rose's cheek in greeting. Fred growled at him for doing that even though he knew Rose and Sam were just close friends.

"Oh here Rose, we put our money together to get you a present," Dawn grabbed a wrapped present from her purse. Rose grinned and grabbed the present and sat on the couch a tore the wrappings off. She gasped and held up black leather gloves and black cashmere scarf. She put them aside and pulled Dawn and Sam into another hug.

"Thank you so much," Rose let them go. Rose then proceeded to introduce them to everyone there. Dawn took an immediate dislike to Percy because he didn't know to have a good time. Sam took a liking to Ginny and they went to play in the backyard. Rose, Ron, Harry, and Hermonie sat in the living room finish the last bit of homework they had so they could play Quidditch. Rose and Harry went upstairs and grabbed their brooms while the rest went to the shed in the back yard where they kept their Quidditch supplies. They geared up before walking to the ring of trees on a hill a little bit away. It was Charlie, Fred, George, and Rose against Bill, Ginny, Harry, and Ron. Hermonie felt that this wasn't a fair game seeing as one side had everyone on the Quidditch team while the other only had two out of four. Bill and Charlie were shocked that Rose and Harry were seekers on the Gryffindor team and switched every other game. Harry caught the snitch in a few minutes but the others scored more points. The game was a tie which didn't go down well with both teams. Dawn complained about how sweaty Rose was and Sam laughed and at them while wrapping an arm around Ginny. Fred grinned and picked Rose up before running to the nearby pond.

"Fred you better not be thinking what I think you're thinking! Fred don't you dare!" Rose yelled as they got closer to the pond. Fred threw her in with all of her gear on. She walked out of the pound and took off her gear before going and jumping back in. She was glad she was wearing a short sleeve tee with shorts. Fred joined her and wrapped his arms around her and kissed her cheek. Rose grinned and kissed his cheek before hearing a group aww behind them.

"Oi. Lovebirds get a room," George yelled at them when they had all finished taking off their gear. Rose blushed but giggled when Dawn smacked him in the back of the head. Rose splashed them before swimming away. George jumped in and swam after her. Rose squealed when he caught her and dragged her back to the others. Charlie splashed her for splashing them ensuing a splashing war between them. They played as the sun started to set before heading in to eat dinner. They were starving because they missed lunch due to the fact they were playing Quidditch.

Harry opened the door with Rose behind him. Everyone yelled Happy birthday as they walked in. There was a cake with both their names on it making them both grin there was also presents around the cake. Rose opened the one from Arthur and Molly which was a baking set. Next was the one from Ron, which was a stuffed animal that looked like Nova. She got a new healers book from Hermonie, an animated dragon toy from Charlie because he saw her book on them and learned that she was fascinated by them. They stayed up late one night and talked about them and other magical creatures. From Fred and George she got their latest creation a powder that made you dance non stop for two hours. Molly scolded them but didn't take it away. Bill got her a rune that she could put on her necklace and from Harry she got a picture of their parents. She looked to see that Harry got similar gifts and saw that Fred and George were looking at the pranking kit that Rose had made for him.

Rose and Harry blew the candles off the cake and they started to eat dinner when three birds came flying through the window. They had four parcels, three for her and one for Harry. She opened the one from Draco that had a note that wished her a happy birthday and stated that he hoped she liked his presents. She opens the package and found black dragon hide boots that went up to her knees.

"Malfoy showing how much money he has," Ron mumbled.

"Your friends with the Malfoy's," Charlie asked her. The Malfoy's have always given his family such a hard time for how poor they are.

"Only Draco, I have never met his parents and I know he can be a git but everyone needs a friend that likes you for whom you are," Rose replied before opening the one from Severus. He got her a bracelet and a letter.

_Rose, _

_This was a bracelet that your mother gave to me during our second year at Hogwarts, I think you should have it now. It's what she would have wanted. _

_Severus Snape_

Rose showed it to Harry and told him what the note said. Ron kept his mouth shut but glared at the letter. The last one was from Hagrid. He'd got her a book on dark magical creatures and he got Harry a beginner's book on magical creatures.

* * *

><p><strong>Who should be on what team for the pank wars? I heart Reviews!<strong>


	25. Chapter 25

**This is my longest story yet! The most chapters and Reviews as well :D Thanks to JesusFreak98, Cooky Crumbla, Draco-Likes-Fire, Emo Goth Chick, Emo Goth Chick, lillyshak, and Sierra. Tnaks to kissedangelzxxx for being my beta! Enjoy~**

* * *

><p>Rose sighed as the hot water pounded on her back, relaxing the muscles in her shoulders. She had gotten up earlier than everyone else so she could commandeer the bathroom for a relaxing shower, instead of having to rush around later because someone else had to use it for some reason. She turned off the water and dried herself off with a big, fluffy towel. She grabbed her yellow shirt and blue jeans and slipped them on effortlessly, noticing that she had actually filled out during the summer. She brushed her hair, it refused to do what she wanted it to these days. Rose grumbled, her hair was taking after Harry's. She she slipped out of the bathroom went downstairs to the kitchen. She smiled as she got out the ingredients for French toast, eggs, pepper salt and a whole loaf of bread. She'd just finished making the enormous stack of toast and moved on to the bacon when Molly came downstairs.<p>

"Oh good morning Rosie. You're up early" Molly commented as she began to throw sausages into the large frying pan.

"I needed a relaxing shower and I seemed to have picked up a habit of waking up early" Rose replied with a small smile. A comfortable silence engulfed them as they cooked food for everyone in the house. A few minutes had passed when Nova landed on the table, a letter in her beak. Rose grinned and untied the letter, it was for Sam. Thankfully for Rose Sam came downstairs rubbing his eyes and her curiosity was soon exstinguished.

"Morning Sam! Nova here as a letter for for ya...It's from Hogwarts" Rose handed him the letter. She watched as he read it and his expression became more and more confused. He handed her the letter. It stated that Sam had magical blood but somewhere in his lineage it was blocked, making him unable to do any magic and being around Rose and her friends had awakened the magic but not made him able to access it. Therefore he can as of yet not attend Hogwarts. The block needed to be lifted.

Rose handed the letter to Molly because she wanted to know if the older witch has heard of this before.

"I've never heard of such a thing ever happening" Molly told her in a confused voice.

"Well looks like me and Hermonie are getting to research it this year" Rose sighed but grinned. She loved solving mysteries, that's why she and Hermonie got along so well.

"Thanks Rosie" Sam grinned grabbing a peice of bacon off the plate she was carrying to the already crowded table. Rose gave Nova a piece of French toast before she flew off to where ever she went during the day. Rose patted Sam on the head as she loaded her plate with food and started to eat just as everyone came down the stairs.

"Eating without us?" Bill asked taking a seat to her left.

"Of course, if I didn't then may not get any food," Rose replied with a smirk.

"You're calling us fat now," Charlie asked taking the vacant seat to her right. Rose glared at Sam who moved across the table to sit by Dawn whose hair was a rat's nest that morning.

"Yes I am, but it appears all your fat turned to muscles" Rose sighed poking her food.

"Aw you'll get muscles someday," Charlie wrapped an arm around her shoulders.

"Arm off my girlfriend," Fred said jokingly, taking a seat across from her. Rose blushed at being called his girlfriend and a small smile spread across her face. Her stomach fluttered when Fred called her his girlfriend. No one really looked shocked at the statement, so Rose guessed they figured it out yesterday.

"We're going to get your school supplies today," Molly announced when everyone was sitting around the table.

"Excellent, Me and Bill need to get a few things" Charlie said.

"And I need to pick up books on blocking magic," Rose added.

"Why do you need to get a book on blocking magic," Hermonie asked.

"Because Sam has magical blood but is unable to do any magic due to it being blocked somewhere in his family, I've volunteered to look into it and I thought you would like to help," Rose replied.

"Of course I'll help," Hermonie grinned.

"Don't we need to pick out teams for the prank war," George asked. Thankfully Molly had let them do this after Rose had explained the rules that they need to follow in order to participate in it. Hermonie didn't want to be in it because she hated pranks, Percy that it was barbaric, Ginny thought she was out skilled by all of them, and Sam was afraid of the pranks that Rose would come up with.

"I call a team with Fred," Rose stated flashing a grin at her boyfriend.

"I'm with Rose," Dawn smirked. She'd heard about the pranks Rose had pulled at Hogwarts this past year.

"I'm with them," Charlie winked at Dawn and then at Rose.

"Your right Rose! He is such a charm," Dawn fanned herself making everyone laugh.

"So that leaves me with Harry, Ron, and Bill," George sighed. Bill was the only other person that has pulled a prank before and the look on Dawn's face said that she herself had pulled a few.

"Don't look so down bro, we have all night to plan" Bill had mischievous glint in his eyes.

"None of that now boys, we must be going," Molly herded them all to the living room fireplace. They grinned as they told Harry, Dawn, and Sam what flooing was. Rose was the second one to go and was thankful Charlie went before her because he kept her from falling flat on her face.  
>"If you keep this up Charlie I may think you're trying to steal Rose from me," Fred said in a good natured tone.<p>

"Aw Freddie you know I wouldn't leave you for him. I barely know him, maybe when I know him better," Rose winked at Charlie.

"Oi you better not," Fred wrapped his arms around her and kissed her cheek. He knew Rose was kidding and that dating was new to her but she cared deeply for him and that was born when they spent late nights talking and planning pranks. Also having her help him with his homework that he'd forgotten to do because of their planning.

"Where's Harry," Rose asked when everyone else appeared.

"Maybe he went one gate to far," Arthur replied as they took off running for the next gate. They spotted him with Hagrid and Hermonies' parents. She had borrowed Rose's owl to write them and see if they would come and meet her here. They looked nervously at Hagrid as he was half giant and would scare anyone who didn't know him. Hermonie went and fixed Harry's glasses again liked she had first year. Rose hugged him as Ron asked where he came out of the floo network.

"Knockturn Alley," Hagrid replied grimly.

_"Excellent!"_ Fred and George said together.

"We've never been allowed in," Said Ron enviously.

"I should ruddy well think not," growled Hagrid. Rose didn't pay attention but followed the others while looking at how different Diagon Alley was from Salem Court. Rose and Hermonie wandered around getting things that they need and some extra stuff that they wanted or they thought they may need and ended up getting ice cream while waiting for the other. Rose grinned as they entered the book store, Flourish and Blotts where Lockhart was signing his books for people who came. Rose noticed that a long line of people waiting for him and winkled her nose. _How can people be so stupid, wasting their time on something so stupid._ Rose thought as the man himself walked in. Rose felt sick as Hermonie squealed and resisted the urge to say something mean. _This is another Snape incident waiting to happen_ Rose groaned. Lockhart looked at her and grinned.

"It can't be Rose Potter," his eyes spotted Harry when Ron said something rude, "and Harry Potter." Rose backed away but unfortunatly for her the crowed was on Lockhart's side and they blocked her and Harry from going anywhere while they let Lockhart through.

"I hate crowds" was mumbled making Harry smirk at her.

"Come now you two, big smiles know," Lockhart gave a big smile toward the flashing lights.

"No way am I smiling when I'm sharing the same air as you," Rose growled out in a whisper. Lockhart seemed not to hear her as the lights kept flashing but Harry had to keep from laughing. Lockhart gave them each a free set of his books and announced that he was the new Defense Against the Dark Arts teacher at Hogwarts. Rose winced at that announcement before wandering around the store picking up a few books on blocked magic and going to pay for them and her books from Lockhart. She had given the free ones to Ron saying she didn't want anything free from that man. She even told them she thought about burning them. Ron took them with a small thank you and Molly gave her a grateful smile. She knew the Weasley's didn't like handouts but she truly didn't want the free books, she felt better paying for them since she had the money to while the Weasley's would struggle to pay for all of them. Rose noticed Draco leaving Harry, Ron, Ginny, and Arthur with the man she believed was his father.

"Draco," Rose called out with a grin. Draco turned around and a small smile graced his face.

"Rose," Draco breathed out as Rose came and gave him a hug. "Rose this is Lucius my father," he introduced her.

"Hello Mr. Malfoy, it's great to finally meet you," Rose forced a smile at him. Something about the man made Rose want to avoid him but he was Draco's father and she would play nice till she found the reason for her dislike of the man.

"Hello Rose, my son seemed to be unable to stop talking about you this summer," he drawled out making Draco blush.

"Only good things I hope," Rose grinned at him.

"Of course my dear, but we must be off," he turned around and walked out of the store with Draco right behind him. Rose sighed and went to Fred, grabbing his hand and kissing his cheek. Fred smiled and wrapped his arms around her before resting his chin on her head as they waited for his mum to get the books signed.

"Am I a good chinrest Freddie?" She sighed.

* * *

><p><strong>Pranks are to come in the next chapter and prank teams are to change! Review and tell me what you think! I heart Reviews!<strong>


	26. Chapter 26

**Thanks to Cooky Crumbla, Draco-Likes-Fire, lillyshak, and Sierra for reviewing and kissedangelzxxx for being my beta! Enjoy~**

* * *

><p>Rose's eyes fluttered open the next morning, she had a grin on her face. She pushed the blanket off and let her feet hit the wooden floor. She yawned and stretched before grabbing her hairbrush, off her trunk and brushed her unruly hair until it was tamed. She pulled on her red and black plaid shirt, the sleeves ended at her elbows along with a black tank top. She found her favorite black jeans that had a hole on the right knee and pulled them on. She put on the boots Draco had gotten her over her jeans and put her hair into a pony tail. She walked out of the room and padded down the stairs, Molly had already finished making breakfast.<p>

"Good morning Rose," Molly greeted her, putting the last waffles on the stacked plate.

"Morning Molly," Rose grinned before setting the table, an idea for a prank flashed through her mind. She ran up the stairs into the Ginny's room that all the girls where sharing. She opened her trunk and dug through it for her potions and grabbed a phial that was filled with a sky blue liquid. She grinned and put it in her pocket before going back downstairs she poured the liquid into George, Ron, Harry, and Bill's drinks before slipping the phial back into her pocket and loading up her plate.

"Morning love," Fred greeted Rose before sitting down across from her.

"Good Morning Fred! It's a fine day for pranking wouldn't you say," Rose asked taking a sip of her pumpkin juice.

"It is indeed," George grinned at her, pouring syrup on his waffles. Rose grinned as everyone sat down at the table. Rose took a bite of her food while watching people taking sips of their drinks.

"So, Harry are you looking forward to going back to school next week," Rose asked hiding a smirk. Harry opened his mouth to reply but the only sound that came out of it was a barking sound a dog. Bill tried to ask him what was wrong but the sound of a clucking chicken came from him. George turned out to sound like a cat. How odd that his animal sound is a cat. It may change into something else later I guess Rose thought. Ron sounded like a mouse of all things. Rose couldn't keep in her laughter for long, she soon ended up on the floor clutching her stomach as she tried to calm down enough to breath. The rest soon joined her but Harry, George, Bill and Ron glared at her.

"Way to go Rosie," Charlie high fived her before helping her up.

"We'll win this in no time," Dawn grinned with her hazel eyes shining.

"I knew I liked you for some reason," Fred winked at her from across the table. The prankees made a lot of different animal's sounds out her. She guessed that none of it was good by the glares they were giving her.

"Uh I think I'm going to go hide," Rose dashed out of the room with Harry on her tail. Harry shouted at her in the front yard, this time making horse noises. "I'm sorry Harry but you'll have to wait till it wears off because I didn't make the antidote" Rose shoved him off her and went and grabbed Fred's hand and kissed his cheek.

Bill paced back and forth in his and Charlie's room while Ron and Harry sat on his bed and watched him. George walked in and carried in a plastic gun that had some green looking liquid in it.

"Why do you have water guns," Harry asked looking at them.

"This has a potion that Rose sent me and Fred over the summer. When a person gets hit with it their skin turns green and their hair pink," George handed each of them a water gun. Harry grinned and hunted Rose down, Bill got Charlie, George got Fred, and Ron got Dawn. Rose glared at Harry through her pink hair while Fred chased George around the yard. Sam watched them and offered to Rose help make the antidote. Rose accepted the help while she planned another prank. Fred had chased George into the house but she didn't think would find him in Ginny's room of all places! and with Hermonie leaning into him!. Rose wanted to tear Hermonie to peices at that moment just for being that close to Fred. She pushed the feeling aside when she noticed that Hermonie was dabbing his bloody lip.

Rose set her potion kit down and quickly made the antidote with Sam's help, he'd recently developed an interest in potions.

By the time dinner started Rose's hair was pink again she purple eyes, wolf ears and tail. Harry's skin was black and he still sounded like a dog. Fred had blue teeth and claws. George had fins and a dolphin tail. Dawn looked like a male version of herself, Ron had red skin and was the size of house elf. Bill was covered in black markings and yellow hair and Charlie had cat eyes and was covered in scales

"Rose I love you and all but I want out of this prank war," Dawn mumbled miserably.

"I want in," Ginny grinned.

"Me too," Hermonie added.

"Looks like we need new teams and why don't we have three of them this time," Rose suggested.

"I call Rose," Bill and Charlie claimed at the same time while wrapping their arms around her shoulders. That was the problem of sitting between the eldest Weasly kids.

"Aw but I wanted to be with my girlfriend," Fred pouted.

"You still have me," George wrapped his arm around Fred's shoulder.

"I want to be on your team," Ginny shyly said. Rose still didn't like the fact that she had a crush Harry but she had accepted it...That didn't mean she wasn't keeping an eye on her. Fred and George grinned and hive fived Ginny.

"Looks like I'm with Ron and Hermonie," Harry grinned while looking at his best mates.

"This calls for a rule change," Rose added.

"How about no pranking multiple people at once," George glared at Rose her smirked back at him.

"And once your pranked your done for the day," Bill added. Everyone agreed to the new rules before digging into the food.

The first day of the prank war ended when Molly and Arthur changed them all back to normal.

* * *

><p><strong>I need prank ideas! I heart Reviews!<strong>


	27. Chapter 27

**Thank you Draco-Likes-Fire for reviewing and kissedangelzxxx for being my beta! I will be updating once a week but depending on the number of reviews I get I may update more then that! Enjoy~**

* * *

><p>Rose was sitting at the table drinking a glass of milk, it was the middle of the night. She was thinking of who she should she prank later on today and how she would do it. Rose almost fell out of her chair when an elegant eagle owl soared through the window and landed in front of her. Rose grinned knowing it was Draco's owl. She grabbed the letter and watched the bird spread it's wings and fly away. She opened the letter and her grin got an awful lot bigger.<p>

_Rose, _

_I was hoping you could come over today and spend some time with me. I miss you terribly, and I'm sure spending all of your time with the Weasley clan grows tiresome. Floo over here as soon as you can. I will be waiting for you. The address is Malfoy Manor. _

_Hope to see you soon, _

_Draco_.

Rose went up the stairs as fast as she could without making any noise and grabbed some clothes before going to the bathroom. She put on a green blouse and black dress pants. She pulled her hair into a big clip and glanced in the mirror, _not bad for three seconds, it looks elegant almost_ she thought and went downstairs for her boots. She'd put powder on George that would make him sing everything he says for 24 hours. She quickly wrote a note for everyone here and put it on her bed before going to the fireplace and flooing to the Malfoy's.

"I didn't think you would be this early. The Weasley's must be more boring than I thought," Draco smirked when Rose fell onto the floor in front of him. Rose groaned before opening her eyes to look at her best friend.

"No, I just missed you too" Rose grinned as Draco helped her up.

"You do know it's like three in the morning," Draco looked at her.

"Of course I do! I just couldn't sleep and I wrote them a note, although I am disappointed that I won't be able to participate in the pranks today," Rose pouted at the end.

"Come on we need to go to bed before mother finds us," Draco grabbed her hand and lead her through the manor.

"Where am I sleeping," Rose asked.

You can stay in my room with me," Draco replied making Rose roll her eyes. _I doubt Fred would be happy if I told him that_ Rose thought as Draco opened the door to his room. The room was covered in green and silver.

"Man I feel like I just walked into the Slytherin dorms," Rose whined as she sat on the bed.

"Hey Slytherin is the most amazing house," Draco defended his house.

"Nah the Gryffindor is because they have me," Rose winked at him. They both burst out laughing.

"That they do," Draco smirked.

"I'm not tired. Let's do something," Rose said a few seconds later.

"Like what," Draco asked.

"I don't know. What do you usually do around here," Rose asked.

"We could go flying," Draco suggested. Rose grinned and jumped up and let Draco lead her outside and showed her where the brooms were. They kicked off the ground and flew into the air, soaring over the grounds. Rose landed in an open field with Draco beside her. They watched the sun rise before heading back to the house. They both walked in laughing when they saw that Draco's parents were watching them. They stopped laughing and looked at them.

"Hello Rose it's good to see you again," Mr. Malfoy greeted her.

"Like wise Mr. Malfoy and it's nice to meet you Mrs. Malfoy," Rose greeted them.

"Nice to meet you as well Rose," Mrs. Malfoy greeted her.

"Will you join us for breakfast," Mr. Malfoy asked.

"If you'll let me," she offered him a small smile.

"Of course we will," Mrs. Malfoy told her as she lead the way to the morning room which apparently was where breakfast was taken in a manor. Rose thanked the house elf quietly before digging in to the food. She used her manners as best she could which apparently was good enough for the Malfoy's though they corrected her a few times, each time they had it made her blush.

"I apologize for my table manners. Growing up where you really didn't need them isn't the best excuse I know but the orphanage is ghastly, it's not really a place where manners are appreciated" Rose looked embarrassed.

"Don't worry Rose, I'm sure you'll pick up good manners the more time you spend here," Mrs. Malfoy assured her. Rose gave her a small smile before following Draco out of the room.

"My mom loves you," Draco told her as Rose let her breath out.

"That's brilliant! I was sure my horrible manners would have her hating me," Rose replied with a smirk as Draco opened the door to the largest library Rose has ever seen.

"Have I ever told you that your amazing?" Rose asked as her fingers brushed against the spine of the books.

"Maybe once or twice but I love hearing it," Draco said from behind her.

"Well too bad you won't be hearing it again for some time," Rose looked up at him. Rose had had a blast with Draco while learning the way of life for most pureblood children. She learned a few household spells while spending time with Narcissa (Draco's mother) But most of all she learned that they weren't the stuck up people that everyone had told her about but they didn't show their feelings like Gryffindor's do. Rose floo'd back to the Burrow while eating an ice cream cone. The sight in front of her made her stop mid lick.  
>Smoke was coming from Fred's hair, George couldn't stop singing, and Ginny was a cat. She saw that Harry had four hands, Hermonie was well to put it politely pretty much a tree, and Ron had six eyes. She looked at her own team and saw they were joined at the hip...literally.<br>"I think I'm gonna go," Rose said turning around and reaching for the floo powder, two pairs of arms stopped her. She looked to see Bill and Charlie had stopped her.

"Where have you been all day," Molly demanded.

"At the Malfoy's, I wrote a note saying where I was and that I pranked George," Rose replied looking at the floor.  
>"Where is the supposed note," Fred crossed his arms.<p>

"I put it on my bed," Rose replied.

"All I found was this blank piece of paper," Hermonie showed her

"Man, I must have used the ink that went invisible," Rose groaned before reaching in her pocket and pulled out a bag with powder in it. She put some powder on the paper and her writing showed up.

"Told you that she didn't disappear without saying anything," Dawn put her hands on her hips.

"And that she would be back before dinner," Sam added with his arms crossed.

"We're sorry," Bill apologized. To whom they didn't know or cared.

"I want to be on Harry's team tomorrow," Rose put her arm around Harry's shoulders.

The last day of pranks the teams went like this:

Rose and Harry

Fred and George

Bill and Charlie

Ginny and Sam

Dawn and Hermonie

The rules:

Each team pulled one prank each and the last team to get pranked wins. _Easy peasy_, Rose thought

* * *

><p><strong>No pranks for Rose :( I didn't have that many prank ideas so Rose wentto see Draco. Well the last day of pranks is next! Anyone got anyideas? I heart Reviews!<strong>


	28. Chapter 28

**I kinda ran out of ideas on pranks so this is a tad short.. Thanks to Cooky Crumbla, and Draco-Likes-Fire, and Ahens for reviewing and kissedangelzxxx for beta reading it! Enjoy~ **

* * *

><p>Rose and Harry found themselves out in the backyard early in the morning planing their prank on the twins.<p>

"We could?... that's no good. How about?...no" Rose was mumbling to herself about the different prank ideas she had for the twins. Most of them involved magic or were too dangerous.

"Why don't we just use the dancing powder that they gave you for your birthday," Harry suggested watching Rose's dilemma with amusement. Rose's face lit up when he suggested it.

"Of course! It's so simple but so brilliant. Also it makes it so much sweeter that they gave it to me" Rose grinned as she turned to the east and watched the sun come above the horizon.

"Come on Rose we need to get inside and grab the powder," Harry dragged Rose in to the house and went to grab the powder. Rose grinned as they opened the bed room to the twin's room. She poured some onto Fred and she handed it to Harry who poured it on George. Rose snickered as they started to twitch in their sleep. Harry and Rose laughed as they walked downstairs and were greeted by Molly.

Fred and George fell downstairs and were still twitching. "Rose! Harry! How could you do this to us," George cried out.

"I thought you loved me," Fred tried to make his way to Rose who walked away from him.

"Well the rest of us don't have to worry about Rose and Harry's prank anymore," Charlie grinned. Taking a bite of breakfast before trying to talk again, but nothing came out. Bill laughed at him but yet again no sound came out. They turned and glared at the twins who tried to play innocent. Dawn and Hermione came downstairs with frowns painted on their face's glaring at the other prankers.  
>"Funny, I thought clowns were supposed to be smiling," Rose asked them confused.<p>

"Did you do this?" Dawn demanded as her hair turned bright red," Dawn marched until she was in front of her friend.

"Nope, I'm sad to say that it wasn't but I believe this was Bill and Charlie for the clown look and Sam and Ginny for the hair," Rose smirked.

"How do you know that," Sam asked.

"Well I figured you two would be too nice to make them look like clowns," Rose smirked.

"Bloody hell! What happened," Ron yelled when he saw them. A spider appeared and started chasing him. He screamed like a girl and yelled as he ran out of the house.

"So the only ones left are Harry and Rose," Dawn ginned. Rose winked at her before walking away. Just as she opened the door Molly and Arthur threw spells at Harry and Rose. Rose and Harry turned transparent like a ghosts and passed through the door they were trying open.

"Sorry dears but we couldn't resist and you two were the only one left," Molly smiled at them.

"Molly! How long are we going to be ghosts?" Rose shouted.

"Only a few hours Rosie" Molly said.

"But we're starving!" Harry and Rosie chorused.

"So do mum -

and dad win?" Fred and george asked.

"I guess they do. Unless. Food fight!" Rose screamed. The craziness ensued and all Rose and Harry could do was float thought the flying food.

When the chaos was over Molly and Arthur Weasley were well and truly covered in breakfast, not to mention crowned as winners of the prank war.

* * *

><p><strong>I heart Reviews!<strong>


End file.
